Light in the Shadow
by Miss Scary Mary
Summary: Bleeding and bruised Hiei is taken in by a young woman he meets in the forest. Will he find the light that will melt his icy heart or will he hide in shadow until the day he finds peaceful redemption in the arms of death? HieiOC [Chap. 9 is up!] Plz R&R!
1. Rainy Day

**Light in the Shadow**

--- --- ---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes  
  
**Warning:** May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some [as in a little bit not like heavy] sexual content [sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff] in later chapters. =D  
  
**Author:** ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey people! I've decided to revamp my story! It's got new parts, more descriptive background and character strengthening. I was speaking with my older brother and he helped me jog my brain for ideas! I like where this story is heading and am going to continue to write in it but I believe while I'm where I'm at, why not retrace my steps and redo the chapters I've already done. Anyway...I hope you all like it still!!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Chapter 1 'Rainy Day'  
**  
The day was cold and the rain ravaged the earth as though it were screaming for vengeance. Thick fog clouded the paths of the Dark Forest and thunder rumbled in the dark sky above. Lightning cracked like the malicious whip of a slave driver, lighting the gloomy evening with a golden hue.  
  
_'Death is amusingly painful...'_ Hiei thought as he dragged himself onward through the forest, leaving a dark trail of blood behind him.  
  
The hot, crimson liquid dripped down his face and off his fingertips. His wounds, now swelling with black puss, stung with a driving force that caused his legs to feel weak and his vision to blur. He had received these wounds from a group of demons that had ambushed him while he traveled through the forest to meet with a friend from long past.  
  
Hiei had been out numbered four to one. Though it seemed as if it were not a worrisome thing in the beginning, he soon realized their identities by their attack patterns and the weapons they used that bore the crest of the Demon King Taioni. The demons that had attacked him were no thugs, yet, assassins sent by one of the most feared and highly revered assassin troupe in all of the Spirit Realm. They were the Onioji, or Devil Princes.  
  
Yet, Hiei, being the demon that he was, would not subject his life to be stolen by the likes of the abominable fools who dared to challenge him. Though he had indeed dispatched all four of the assassins, he had not escaped unscathed. Reluctantly he admitted that the rouges had fought skillfully and tore gashes in his body, but more importantly, he could relish the fact that he had thwarted their ultimate goal of his immediate demise. Hiei could not envisage a reason as to why the Onioji were after him. What would they have against him? He bore them no ill will...well, at least, that was until they attacked him.  
  
With a morbid smile, Hiei stumbled as the pain that seized his body caused his knees to buckle. He had been acquainted with pain many times before, but this occasion was one of the most worthy to be labeled as a "painful" one.  
  
Cold and worn, Hiei could tell that his tattered body was weak and that he would not last much longer. Taking yet another labored step he slipped on the blood slicked grass and fell onto his knees, catching himself with his hands before he fell completely onto the scratchy carpet of grass beneath him. Sitting back on his calves he up turned his face towards the dark sky and slowly closed his eyes as the cool rain washed away the blood that stained his face.  
  
For a fleeting moment Hiei felt no pain, only peace.  
  
As a searing ache tore through his abdomen, he collapsed forwards and gritted his teeth. Setting his forehead on the grass he held his stomach as blood seeped through his shredded clothing and drizzled over his arms. He did not attempt to move.  
  
As a morbid grin upturned his lips, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So this is what a slow death is like?" He mumbled quietly into the ground.  
  
Feeling as though his last breath would come imminently, he found that it did not. As the pounding force of the rain was lifted from his back and soothing warmth replaced the frigid cold that consumed his body, the stinging of his wounds was abated.  
  
Leisurely he opened his eyes and looked upwards to be welcomed by the alluring face of a young girl who stared down at him with bright blue eyes. The luminous glow that loomed about the girl stung his eyes and caused them to water. She seemed to be some sort of a light sprite from her outward appearance.  
  
As he forced himself to sit up, he pressed against his good wrist. Hiei tried his hardest to look up at the girl yet he found that every time he moved more and more pain seemed to swell in his stomach, gradually making him sick. Watching through a squinted gaze as she reached out to him he listened as she spoke in a soft tone,  
  
"Don't' move. I'm here now."  
  
Hiei hissed and his eyes grew dark. He did not need her assistance. _'What is this wench doing?'_ he thought angrily. "Back off, woman. I don't need your help," he snapped.  
  
She shook her head no and her wavy locks of silver hued hair lightly bounced around her face. "I'm sorry but I can't do that," she retaliated softly as she held out her hands and touched him on the shoulder.  
  
As a numbing chill shot down his spine, he lost all feeling and his muscle suddenly became flaccid. Falling sideward he gritted his teeth as his body adapted to the new position. Looking up through hazy eyes he observed as the young girl leaned over him and brushed the hair from his forehead. "It's alright, you may sleep now," the apparition spoke, her voice sounding faint as Hiei's senses began to fade away. Watching as the young girl leaned over him and brought his forehead to her lips by placing her cool hands on his fever heated cheeks, Hiei attempted to blink away the shadow that had begun to erode his vision. As slowly encroaching drowsiness prickled at the back of his neck, his eyes reluctantly began to close as he felt her warm lips touch the skin between his brows.  
  
"Sleep and be at peace..." the young girl whispered as she smiled a reassuringly.  
  
As shadow devoured his vision into nothing but a black void and he heard nothing but still silence, Hiei allowed his scarlet hued eyes to fall closed and the little strength he held onto slip from his grasp... He would soon find his rest in eternal sleep.  
  
_'Death couldn't be too bad,'_ he thought as his mind fell pray to the shade of the pain that wreathed his body in a vice like hold. _'You never...know...It could be...nice.'_  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Well that was the end of CHAPTER 1 'Rainy Day' REvamped. I hope you still like it; I think it reads a lot better than the first. ANYsnoo, I'll get right on to working on the next chapters and I'm also working on the fifth chapter where very bad things begin to happen. =3  
  
‡ Mercury Mechanincs ‡


	2. Kohana the Healer

**Light in the Shadow**  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes.  
  
**Warning:** May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some [as in a little bit not like heavy] sexual content [sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff] in later chapters. =D  
  
**Author:** ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡  
  
**Authors Note:** Hey, thank you guys SO SO SO muchies for the sweet reviews!!!! I'm so happy that you like it!!! glomps reviews I will try to post several chapters this weekend!! Oh and I wanted to tell you all that my story leads into the Dark Tournament. - hehehe.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Chapter 2 'Kohana the Healer'  
**  
Hiei slowly began to rouse from the darkness that held him in its unforgiving arms. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the warm gray hue of a dimmed room. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to smooth his blurry vision and process whose voice it was that sang the soft ballad that whispered about him like a lullaby.  
  
He opened his eyes again and turned his pounding head to see that he resided in a small cottage. He looked to the rocking chair that sat continuously rocking before the warmth of the small fire that crackled in the hearth. He squinted to see the woman from the forest sitting there, singing softly while stitching up what seemed to be his clothing. He watched as she stopped rocking and turned to look at him.  
  
The young girls eyes were the first things he noticed when she turned, they were so blue they seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. He watched as she smiled excitedly and stood while a blush lightly covered her cheeks.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" she cried with surprise as she set down her sewing and walked quickly to his side.  
  
Hiei snarled and his eyes dimmed. _'Why did this wrench save me?'_ Hiei thought bitterly. _'I have no doubt she wants something in return.'  
_  
The young girl smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed while she placed her hand over his. "How do you feel, Sir?" she asked with a smile. "Better I hope?"  
  
Hiei frowned slightly and moved his hand out from underneath the girl's; this young woman was annoying; why hadn't she just let him die? He wasn't afraid of death! Although the girl was quite bothersome, she wasn't a sore sight to the eyes, in fact she was quite attractive. Her smile and expressions made him feel almost welcomed and cared for. He stared up at the young girl unblinking, he didn't like people like her. They were too kind and overly trusting of the outside world.  
  
The young woman had a head of thick silver hair that was pulled back into a half ponytail with tresses left out to frame her face. Her bright blue eyes shimmered like sapphires and the fair skin of her face was as pale as the light of the moon. She was only about an inch shorter than himself and had a sylphlike build. She wore a gray dress that had a bowl neckline and long wide sleeves. A blue sash was tied around her waist that wound around her torso from her hips to under her rounded breasts. He could tell by the way light seemed to glow about her that she was a light apparition.  
  
"Hnn," Hiei hummed as he looked away from her.  
  
"You're not a big talker now are you?" she asked as she got up to gather a change of bandages. "You've been asleep for nearly two days now, Sir. I had begun to think you'd never wake up." She laughed. "Yet, I was wrong. Your handsome scarlet eyes hold much strength!"  
  
Hiei ignored the girl and looked to the window that was next to his bed. Watching as raindrops slowly streaked down the hazy glass, he sighed. Thunder rumbled softly and the gray rain clouds that blanketed the sky in dark no longer cried their warm tears. Turning his head sharply as he felt the covers that clothed his bare body being pulled down, His hand instinctively shot up and grasped the girl's wrist.  
  
Looking up to her as she cried out in surprise from the sudden movement, his eyes narrowed. Dropping the bandages she held in her free hand she cringed at the force that his hand clasped her wrist and said quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything to offend you."  
  
As he released the girl's wrist he thought, _'Did she just say 'I'm sorry?' No one has ever said that to me before...'_ Watching as the girl rubbed her now bruised wrist, her brows knitted together as she tenderly touched the upset flesh. Hiei felt his stomach tighten; he had hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, where are my manners," The girl spoke softly as she looked up at Hiei and smiled gently, "I should have been more careful; I forget in these dark times that demons, and humans alike, do not trust each other." The girl bent over to gather the bandages from the cool stone floor, "My name is Kohana, and I hope you're not upset with me."  
  
Kohana smiled and sat up as she placed the bandages on the nightstand next to the bucket of clean lukewarm water. "What is your name, Sir?" Kohana asked as she dipped a cloth into the antiseptic water.  
  
Hiei didn't answer and looked away.  
  
Kohana nodded her head and said, "That's ok, I understand why you don't trust me yet." She smiled and touched him on the shoulder. "And after this, I have no doubt you will want to sever my head from my body."  
  
Hiei growled and shot a fiery stare back to Kohana as a warning. As his muscles became lax and a tingling sensation ceased his spine, Hiei found that he couldn't move. Sitting at his side Kohana pulled the covers down to his waist and exposed the warm flesh of his toned chest to the cool air.  
  
Dabbing the wounds softly with a warm cloth that was soaked with antiseptic antibacterial, Kohana checked the stitching for infection and coated the wounds that marred his chest with clear lotion to help keep the apertures sanitized. Kohana smiled and said softy,  
  
"I know you may want to beat me for using my powers to keep you bed stricken but as long as you're under my roof, I will attend to all of your needs, Sir, even if I have to undermine your approval to do so."  
  
"I don't need your assistance or your concern you annoying baka," Hiei spoke as he stared at the thatch ceiling.  
  
Kohana laughed as she smiled a broadly and spoke, "You act just as my older brother." She shook her head. "Stubborn boy."  
  
Hiei looked away and hummed in an annoyed tone, "Hmn."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kohana asked as she leaned over him, a smiled plastered on her face.  
  
"Go away, you fool," Hiei snapped as he attempted to roll onto his side but to no avail.  
  
"You must be at least thirsty?" Kohana asked Hiei curiously.  
  
Sighing as Hiei didn't reply she shook her head and stood from the bed. Removing the dirty bandages and clearing away all the healing herbs along with her quant medical equipment, Kohana rinsed off her hand in a small bowl of water.  
  
"Well, I want you to know, Mr. Hmn, that your clothing is such in terrible shape," she spoke as she dried her hands, "I'm going out to buy black cloth to make you new ones."  
  
Hiei didn't reply, in fact, he didn't even blink or show any sign of even caring. Watching out of the corner of his eye he observed as Kohana walked across the room and gathered her cloak from off the rack on the wall and tied it on. She pulled up the hood and smiled as she said, "I won't take long. Please, be safe while I'm gone."  
  
With those words said, Kohana turned and walked out the wooden door into the gray hued morn. She threw one more caring glance towards Hiei and blew him a kiss before pulling closed to the door. Smiling broadly she thought of the interesting times she and Mr. Hmn would have. Folding her arms over her chest Kohana hoped that he would stay a little while after he was healed.  
  
Sighing sadly as she began to walk, Kohana looked up into the sky. It had been two hundred and forty years since her dear brothers death and the only thing that had kept her company was the cat had belonged to her brother and the shadows the fire let dance about on the cold tile floor.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up! School is a pain in the posterior. growlswants to say bad word More chapters on the way!!  
  
‡ **MercuryMechanics ** ‡  



	3. Mr Kano and the Shadow Gliders

**Light in the Shadow**  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes.  
  
**Warning:** May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some [as in a little bit not like heavy] sexual content [sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff] in later chapters. =D  
  
**Author:** ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡  
  
**Authors Note:** IM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE!! --;;;; Please forgive me!!  
  
Bunchies of Thanks to All my Reviewers!!  
  
Pseudo-lux-serpens - Don't cry!! Its here and I promise I'll write more very soon!!!  
  
Goddess of Love - Sorry if Kohana saying Sir, bothered you. She finds out his name in this chapter. Thank you so much for continuing to review!! n.n  
  
Tifa - You weren't being rude at all!!   
  
Saelbu - Thank you so much for the review!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Chapter 3 'Mr. Kano and the Shadow Gliders'  
**  
Hiei stared up at the ceiling, his wounds throbbing with an odd coolness. Feeling had begun to creep back into the tips of his fingers and his toes; he could now freely wiggle them as he pleased. The face of Miss. Kohana continually flashed threw his thoughts; though his head wished it to stop his heart rebelled, secretly wishing for it to continue. He felt that he knew her, like he had met her before.  
  
Hiei arched his back a bit and pulled his arms up to push off the covers. He grimaced when a popping sensation rolled down his spine.  
  
"Shit," he growled as he barred his teeth.  
  
He strained every mussel to sit himself up and he succeeded in his task. _'Its time for be to leave, I do not desire, in the least, to be babied by this anomalous Kohana girl,'_ Hiei thought as he threw back the covers to reveal that he wore nothing but the odd breaches Kurama called boxers. "I don't need her help." he told himself aloud with pride.  
  
Hiei smiled smugly and pushed off from the bed with his palms, his feet flat on the cold stone floor. He stood and as soon as the weight of his body came to bare down his still very weak legs, he fell with a loud thud, knocking over the end table and sending the tin bowl clattering to the ground. Hiei growled and hissed out an angry, "Hnn." He could feel the anger fester in his veins as his limbs seemed to loose their strength and left him nearly immobile on the cold floor.  
  
Hiei looked about and tried to pull himself up onto his knees. Growling, he clenched his teeth as his arms shook and his elbows buckled. Slowly he began to rise from the floor but lost his concentration when the door of the cottage creaked open. A red alarm sliced the strain in his mind and heightened his senses. His dark scarlet eyes searching, observing everything with a clear mind as his ears listened for everything and anything that made a sound. He hissed as he saw four odd shadows enter the room upon the ceiling, the straw whispering a soft tisp tisp as they moved.  
  
Hiei felt his blood heat and he forcefully shoved his overworked body into his spirit form. Hiei sprang into action as he dashed for his katana that rested against the brick fireplace. He gasped when a forceful kick smashed into his side and sent him crashing to the ground. Turning over onto his back with a groan, his demon form dying away as his rush of energy diminished. Hiei looked up and dodged a blade that came down to nearly slice threw his forehead and grabbed the persons wrist, flipping them onto the floor he smashed his elbow into their head. As he stood slowly, he looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of the demon that had attached him the previous day.  
  
"Heh," the demon growled with a fang-adorned smile, bandages covering half of his face. "You've weakened a considerable amount Hiei." The demon looked his bandaged body over and added with a sneer. "You can barely stand."  
  
"I'm well enough to kick your ass, Kano," Hiei spat with a taunting grin.  
  
Kano growled and as he planed to deliver a punch, Hiei dropped to the floor avoiding the unwanted contact. Pushing off from the stones, Hiei rammed himself into Kano's stomach, causing the tall, lanky demon to fall backwards with a loud cry. Hiei began to continuously punch Kano, while sitting with his feet on the demon's stomach.  
  
Hearing a faint swish, Hiei turned to see a large foot collide with his face and send him crashing across the room and slamming into the floor at the side of his bed. He looked up slowly to find Kano standing over him. He barred his teeth and hissed as Kano yanked him up and threw him into the two demons at his side. The demons caught him by the arms as Kano spin kicked him across the face, blood sprayed from his between his lips. Hiei spat a tooth from his mouth and growled, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth and staining his lips.  
  
Looking up Hiei watched as Kano grinned with satisfactory. He shook his head and grabbed a fist full of Hiei's hair, nearly ripping it from his head. Hiei hissed and spat blood into Kano's face and hissed, "Damn you to hell, you ugly coward!" He laughed. "You have to have your friends hold me while you punch!" Hiei laughed.  
  
Kano silenced Hiei by grabbing his head and slamming it into his knee. Blood seeped out of Hiei's nose. He flared his nostrils and cracked his jaw as the sound of crunching bones greeted his ears. Yep, that's definitely broken. Hiei thought as his eyes began to grow dim.  
  
Kano laughed as he popped his knuckles. He opened his mouth to speak when a soft voice spoke angrily,  
  
"How dare you come into my house and abuse my guest!"  
  
The five male demons looked to the doorway to find an enraged light demon. Her brow was scrunched and her crystal blue eyes glowed like diamonds in the light of the light of the dim day. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her rosy lips were curved in an angry frown.  
  
"Put my company down now, Mr. Kano." Kohana snapped with less than any patience. "I'm going to give you until the count of three to get out of my house or you will suffer greatly."  
  
Hiei watched as Kano hissed in anger and defiance but he could see the fright that welled in his eyes. Kano grabbed Hiei's head and brought his ear to his lips and warned him, "This isn't over, Hiei."  
  
Kano dropped Hiei onto the ground and turned to his side to find Kohana there, anger causing her eyes to glow a dangerous scarlet hue. Slapping him hard across the face, Kohana pointed towards the door and hissed, "Get out."

The three demon companions of Kano gathered their wounded friend and quickly left with Kano at their heals. He stopped in the doorway to look back to see Kohana kneeling next to the bleeding and still bruised Hiei. He frowned.  
  
"Kohana, you have to give up sometime," Kano called, "It will be your death if you don't!"  
  
"I am not afraid to die, unlike you, Mr. Kano," Kohana replied calmly as she gently touched Hiei's face with the cloth of the apron.  
  
Kohana slammed the door of her cottage with a small gust of wind she created from her palm, closing out the unwanted company. Smiling gently at Hiei she continued to wipe the blood from his face as she spoke, "Mr. Kano called you Hiei. Is that your name?"  
  
Hiei looked up at Kohana from staring at his foot and locked his gaze onto the beauty before him. He nodded as he felt nausea and dizziness sweep him into a whirlwind of an odd tingling feeling that engulfed his mind and body. As his eyes slowly closed, the strength in his mussels gave way and he fell forward, collapsing into Kohana's arms. The last thing he heard before all went dark was a the soft voice of Kohana whispering into his ear, "Don't worry Hiei, I'll take care of you."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, I'm continuing the story, it's just that I've been terribly busy with school being a pain in the ass and family not being much better. I had to help my father move home -.-;;;; Anyway, please forgive me!!! ::begs:: ::begs::  
  
‡ MercuryMechanics ‡


	4. Wound Binder

**Light in the Shadow**  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes.  
  
**Warning:** May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some [as in a little bit not like heavy] sexual content [sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff] in later chapters. =D  
  
**Author:** ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡  
  
**Authors Note:** I am sooo sooo sooo sorry it has taken so long for me to get my act together and write. begsdies I intend to end this tale of mine and lay to rest the story with a fitful ending. Have patience with, sessa, please. I've been going threw a lot lately and I've been trying to get myself striated out both mentally and with life. I made this chapter extra long with a hint of romance and blushing as well............::insert insanely girly giggle here:: hehehehe.........I only hope it's not to long ::sweatdrops::  
  
Bunchies of Thanks to ALL my Reviewers!!  
  
To my three wonderful Goddess reviewers: tears well in eyessniffle THANK YOU!! You guys rock! You are all to kind!! - Don't worry I plan to continue to write. - And thank you, Yumi, I would gladly take the name Goddess of the Rose. bowsbows  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Chapter 4 "Wound Binder"**  
  
Hiei awoke to an uncomfortable heavy weight on his chest. The scarlet orbs that were his eyes sleepily rolled open and he lazily glanced down towards his chest to come face to face with a large gray cat. He snarled and huffed as he tried to push the animal off him with his left hand. He jumped slightly when the huge gray cat hissed and arched its back, digging its nails into the cloth wraps about his chest. Hiei's mussels tensed as he yanked the cat off, ripping most of the bandages in the process. Glancing sideward with annoyance as the cat tried to wiggle out of his grasp he noticed that Kohana sat next to him in a rocking chair; her eyes were closed and her breath was even with slumber.  
  
Tossing the cat onto the tile floor Hiei seemed to feel himself being pulled into a trance by the aura that glowed about the young demon and he began to take notice of the little things he hadn't before. Kohana's soft face was even more spectacular then he had first remembered. Her hair fell over her shoulders in rivers of silver curling delicately at the ends. Her long black eyelashes cloaked the crystal blue hue that her eyes so generously displayed and her rosy pink lips were slightly ajar, exposing a small pearly fang. Her delicately pointed ears were pierced at the cartilage with a dangling earpiece that clasped her ear lob. Then Hiei suddenly felt many odd emotions rush over his heart; he had never experienced such feelings before. He wondered what it would be like to touch her cool pale skin, smell her hair and hold her curvy body to his in an embrace...  
  
Glancing away from Kohana as her head rolled sideward, Hiei watched from the corner of his eye as she sifted in her seat, causing her loosely tied nightgown to untie and expose the tops of her well-rounded breasts. Hiei couldn't help but steal a glace towards her and turn his eyes back upon her once again.  
  
_'If not for a minute...at least just a second,'_ he thought to himself with an alien feeling of uneasiness. Placing his hand over his heart he felt the mussel beating twice as fast as it should. Tearing his gaze from Kohana, he rolled onto his side, thinking over his own thoughts. _'She's nothing but a silly girl; she's weak and of no consequence...'_ he told himself in his head with pride. _'She has no affect on me...the only reason I'm even staying here is because it's convenient for me...'_  
  
Looking out the window he frowned. "Kohana is just a silly girl..." he thought aloud as he felt his heart beginning to slow. Sighing, he let his eyes fall half closed. _'Damned woman, she's so damn happy all the time...it's annoying.'_ He thought. _'She treats me as though I am a small child who cannot manage himself...I don't need her. I've never needed anyone...'_  
  
"I guess its better to be a silly girl than an odd boy who enjoys getting himself nearly killed every other day," a soft voice spoke from behind him.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder he saw that Kohana now stood with her familiar broad smiling playing her face. She moved gracefully and sat down beside him, placing her hands in her lap. "Are you alright, Hiei?" she asked with concern. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"I'm fine," he growled in his usual tone as he looked away. "...but your damned cat ripped my bandages."  
  
Smiling as she chuckled Kohana stood and, with a chipper tone, spoke kindly, "Hold on I'll get some new ones."  
  
Watching as Kohana stood and walked away Hiei cast his eyes from her. He needed to leave as soon as possible. Gingerly reaching up he touched his nose; the broken bone had healed. As he let his finger tips trail off the tip of his nose and down over his lips thoughts and questions from the previous encounter with his purser drifted into his mind...  
  
Scrunching his brow he thought back over that day and the words Kohana and Kano had exchanged. They had spoken to each other as though they knew each other. With a curious hum he played the words over in his mind.  
  
_"Kohana, you have to give up sometime," Kano had called, "It will be your death if you don't!"  
_  
Those words of his, what could they mean? Bringing the bruised knuckle of his right hand to his lips he stared at the wooden wall with thought. With a huff he shook his head; why should he care? Kohana was of no sufficient impact on him. She was giving him kindness that was not going to be returned; he could only hope that she understood that.  
  
Suddenly as he felt a cool touch grasp his shoulder he snapped his hand up and grabbed the wrist of the person. As he sat up, Hiei pulled the person onto the bed and had a vice like grip around their throat in an instant. Hiei immediately realized that it was only Kohana and calmed himself.  
  
"My goodness, you truly are paranoid, Hiei," Kohana said with a pain twisted face that was adorned with a veneer smile.  
  
Releasing her throat and wrist Hiei sat back against the head board as he said, "You should have learned by now not to..." His words were cut short as a terrible burning sensation tore at his stomach. Drawing in a short breath Hiei looked down as he saw blood ooze from the wound on his abdomen and stain the remaining wrappings. With a growl his face twisted with displeasure and pain as he attempted to keep himself composed.  
  
"Oh no," Kohana said worriedly as she stood off the bed and moved closer to him. "You've reopened your wound."  
  
"Woman, I'm fine," Hiei said as he used his right hand to keep her from getting closer.  
  
"No your not," Kohana retorted with a pouty frown as she enveloped his hand with her own and squeezed it gently. "Please, just let me look at your wound."  
  
Hiei clenched his teeth and shot a sour glace towards Kohana. How pathetic... Hiei rolled his eyes and mumbled a quiet, "Fine..."  
  
With a tired smile Kohana nodded and hummed as she sat down next to Hiei's thigh. Motioning for him to sit up, Hiei did as Kohana instructed and he rested his elbows on her shoulders as she unwrapped the bloody and ripped bandages from his chest. Working fervently as to quickly finish Kohana noticed several times that Hiei rested his head against her own out of weakness from loss of blood. Finally when she was finished unwrapping Kohana tossed the bloody pile of cloth to the floor and tenderly slid her fingertips down Hiei's toned stomach and over the stitched up wounds. All of the lacerations looked fine and the stitching were still in place but blood had leaked from them. The pain he felt must just of been the side- affect of him moving so quickly and abusing their very tender stage in the healing process.  
  
"Well, Hiei," Kohana began as she wiped the warm blood from his stomach and chest with a cool cloth. "I believe, your going to be just fine. The stitches are still in place and your lacerations aren't infected. Which is a miracle considering the fact that the blades that were used against you were poisoned." With a fond smile Kohana lathered the lacerations in antiseptic gel to help from getting infected and patted his side as she said playfully, "You truly amaze me Hiei..."  
  
Hiei reply was a little less then a mixture of a grunt and a huff.  
  
This odd noise made Kohana laugh as she began to wrap Hiei's chest back up. Smiling she chuckled lightly as she skillfully moved her arms about Hiei's chest, binding the his wounds tightly and yet loosely so that he could breath. Her fingertips slid tenderly around on his warm flesh to guide her hands were her eyes could not see. As she finished up Kohana once again patted Hiei on the side and said,  
  
"There, I'm all done. You're good as new."  
  
"Hn." Hiei hummed as he let his arms slide off Kohana's shoulders and he sat himself up. The pain in his stomach was gone and he did indeed feel better. Looking away from the cool azure gaze that intently stared to him Hiei raised his arms above his head to stretch. He could feel the stiffness in his bones and the uncomfortable bunching of his mussels. He needed to get out.  
  
"You know, I was thinking," Kohana began with a smile as she gathered up her medical things. "You've been laying down for some time, do you want to go on a walk or picnic or something?"  
  
Looking up Hiei started down at Kohana with curiosity. That was just a little odd. He had thought it up and she proposed it; It was if she knew what he was thinking. With a small sigh Hiei placed his hand flat over his abdomen and said,  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
Letting out a little, happy gasp Kohana stood from the floor and asked excitedly, "Really?"  
  
Slowly looking sideward Hiei eyed the hopeful demon with suspicion. Her crystal azure eyes were glittering and her pale pink lips were turned up in a broad smile. Why was she so excited? It was just a walk... With a small nod Hiei watched as she let out a happy giggle and quickly began to rummage around the kitchen for things to bring on their picnic.  
  
_'She sure is an odd one...'_ Hiei thought as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Pulling out a basket Kohana smiled the entire time that she packed their lunch. It consisted of several different fruits and vegetables and some bread and cheese. As she set her finger at her lips she though of what else she could bring. "We'll get our water from the spring and I guess I could bring some dried meat," Kohana mumbled as she poked around at the things in her kitchen. As she placed the last things in the basket the light demon took no notice of the curious icy stare that had been watching her from the beginning.  
  
Walking over to her large trunk of clothing Kohana produced the new clothes she had bought for Hiei, which looked exactly like his old ones and walked back to him. As she handed them to him she smiled and said, "Here, I made these for you. I know you probably can't tell a difference but they are made with a different type of fabric. I hope you enjoy them."  
  
With a little nod Hiei reached out for the clothing and took them from Kohana. He watched as she smiled broadly and covered his hand with hers as she said, "I'll get dressed, and as soon as your ready we can go."  
  
Nodding Hiei spoke as he sat up, "That's fine."  
  
As Kohana walked off to change behind her curtain that wasn't far from the bed, he pushed off the covers and swung his legs over the edge. His strength had returned to him, at least for the most part, and he could move better than he once could. Unfolding the black clothing Kohana had purchased for him he pulled the shirt over his head and popped his arms threw the sleeves. As he slipped on the pants he stood out of bed as he did so. Fastening the belt of his pants with a small jerk, Hiei shifted around in his new clothing and wasn't at all disappointed. The fabric was more comfortable than his old outfit and he had noticed that she had salvaged his coat and white scarf. He was most pleased.  
  
Looking up as a shy voice called Hiei listened as Kohana called from behind the curtain, "Are you dressed Hiei? May I come out now?"  
  
"Yes, woman," Hiei murmured as he sat back down on the bed to reserve his energy. "Unless you called not having shoes on undressed you may come out."  
  
Smiling as she walked out Kohana pushed back the changing curtain to reveal her attire. She was clothed in a white dress that had designs of blue dragons on it along with a beautiful red flower. The fabric of the gown bowled around her shoulders and opened wide at the end of the sleeves. She wore a blue obi and had her hair pulled up in a bun with a large red flower stuck in it accompanied by a thornless white rose and two black hair sticks. Two curled locks of hair had been left out to frame her face. When Hiei looked up to say the least he was dumb struck.  
  
"Are you ready to do Hiei?" Kohana asked politely as he pulled on his boots that were sitting next to his bed.  
  
"Uh," Hiei hummed as he tied his boots. "Almost, just allow me to finish."  
  
Nodding Kohana walked to the door to wait for her company. With a smile on her lips the friendly demon of light reached out to Hiei as he stood from the bed. "I would be happy to link arms with you if you are feeling weak still, Hiei," Kohana said as a light blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Hiei grumbled as he kept his gaze from hers. Standing Hiei grabed his sword and began to limp towards the door. As he pulled on his coat he continued, "That won't be necessary."  
  
Nodding Kohana watched as Hiei limped towards her, half dragging his left leg but managing on his own. At his sorry sight she felt a sympathetic emotion wash over her. His cold scarlet eyes held so much pain and sorrowful memories full of death and destruction. He had been most likely rejected from his family and hurtled into an unforgiving world surviving on his will to live and skill to hunt. That was only one of the many heartbreaking grounds on which his cold and rude exterior was born from.  
  
Closing the door of her home with her ability to manipulate things Kohana walked close to Hiei incase he needed her support with walking. Though Kohana had no doubt that he'd be just fine without her, she could never be too careful. She just didn't want him loosing balance for falling and ripping his stitches. That would be an incredibly painful experience. Glancing towards him she smiled as he looked over at her, his chilled scarlet gaze fixed with confusion. Kohana did naught but smile broadly at him and look on as they walked.  
  
The two spent several hours just walking over hills and threw little thickets of trees and little meadows were beautiful, majestic wildflowers bloomed in a multitude of hues. Though not many words were spoken between Kohana and Hiei there was a comfortable silence that expressed more than any words they could have exchanged. The thunderclouds above them and the beautiful and yet dark and mysterious wood that was about them seemed to take the living shape of their words and live out a life of its own. Expressing beautiful and leaving them in awe of what to say.  
  
In the processes of getting to where the two were headed they had to go down a small stare like pathway and in the processes of things Kohana miscalculated her footing and slipped on the last two stone stares. She fell and was caught by none other than Hiei whom held onto her a little longer than expected. After regaining her footing Hiei helped her straiten herself out and asked if it was her that should be the one holding onto his arm to make up for their weakness.  
  
Kohana just smiled and laughed as she blushed madly and nodded. Hiei rolled his eyes and continued on unsure of really were they was headed. All he was really certain of was that they were headed north, deeper into the wood that was shrouded with a cloak of mystery and an untold tale of sadness with in its very being.  
  
Letting out a little yelp as she felt something cold land on her cheek Kohana stopped suddenly and lifted her hand to feel what it was. It was a raindrop, or so she thought. Looking up as Hiei turned around quickly and asked with curiosity,  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I think I just felt a rain drop," Kohana said as she felt yet another cold splash land on her hand. "Oh, I'm so sad." She pouted as she kissed the raindrop off her hand. "The rain is going to ruin our lovely walk."  
  
Shaking his head Hiei said, "We'll need to find some shelter where we can wait the storm out." Looking about the land he scrunched his eyebrows and asked, "Do you know of anywhere around here we could stay?"  
  
Scratching the side of her head as more cool droplets began to land on her exposed skin Kohana tapped her lower lip with thought. Humming she smiled and said, "Oh, I know." Reaching out and grasping Hiei's hand Kohana spoke excitedly, "I know a perfect place to wait out the storm...come with me."  
  
The two demons made their way towards this place that Kohana had in mind as best to their abilities. Kohana being in a restrictive dress and Hiei being quite wounded the two moved slowly but eventually got there with no troubles save for the exceptional stumble here and there. The place Kohana had led him to was a large log type setting that was set up on some rocks above the river were the water would flow by during the store. It was high above the ground and had plush grass underneath to sit on. It was indeed the perfect place for them to build a fire, eat the lunch she had packed and most importantly stay dry.  
  
Hiei and Kohana made their way underneath and settled down just as the rain began to pour down from the heavens like a holy terror. No thunder rumbled or lightening cracked, it's just rained; rained as if they were tears being cried from the eyes of angels. It was quite beautiful.  
  
Looking sideward Kohana noticed that Hiei was poking around in the picnic basket. She smiled and placed her hand on his elbow. As he looked up she shook her finger at him like a mother might do to her child who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
"You make the fire and I'll set out the food," Kohana said in a gentle tone as she took the basket from him.  
  
Hiei huffed and rolled his eyes as he got up and wandered off under the yawning of roots that they had taken shelter under to search out anything that could be used for fire wood. Not seeing any he placed his hands on his hips and glanced about. If there was any wood good for fire, it would be of no use now due to the rain. Shaking his head Hiei strolled back to Kohana to find that she had set out the food and was already nibbling on a piece of fruit.  
  
"Well there's no wood to make a fire," Hiei said as he came and sat down slowly next to Kohana. "And if there was any, it cannot be used now."  
  
Nodding Kohana smiled shyly and asked in a quite tone, "So I guess, that means if you get cold you'll have to stay close to me."  
  
Humming Hiei narrowed his gaze and said, "Most likely it will you be having to stay close to me to stay warm. I am not susceptible to the cold."  
  
With a smile Kohana held out an apple like fruit and said, "Well, just so you know, I don't mind it either way." Looking down at the fruit she stroked her thumb over its ruby red skin and continued, "Eat up. You need your strength..."  
  
Slowly reaching out Hiei took the red fruit into his hand and ran the pads of his fingers over it. _'She could have poisoned it...'_ Hiei thought as he stared down at it. _'Yet, what would be the point of her being so worried about my wounds and well being if she was just going to drug me...?'_  
  
He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and brought it to his lips and bit into it. The sweet juice sprayed into his mouth and coated his tongue with its sweet flavor. It was truly delicious. As he took another bite he looked sideward to Kohana, who was nibbling on a smaller looking, purple fruit. We watched as she popped them into her mouth and listened as he could hear the juice from inside them make a small pop noise when she bit into them.  
  
'Why is she so nice to me...?' he thought as he looked down at the picnic basket. _'She's always smiling and happy...No one could possibly be like that for real...'_  
  
Glancing up Hiei found that Kohana was staring at him with her soft, sorrowful azure gaze. As she smiled at him she blushed lightly and went back to eating. "Eat as much as you like," Kohana spoke as she scooted the plate of fruit towards him. "I just hope I brought enough to fill your apatite."  
  
The two sat quietly and ate the items Kohana had packed, saving a bit for later just incase it was still raining at dinner time. The air had become cool with the rain and the atmosphere itself seemed endowed with a comforting sleep. This affected the well being and emotions of Hiei and Kohana as they sat, leaning against the wall of the rooted awning they had taken shelter under. Hiei was the first to feel the potent weakness of the deep wood that seeped into his tired arms and legs, rendering them shaky and heavy. He had gotten his fill of walking and the only thing his body said he needed now was rest.  
  
Looking sideward as his eyes fell half closed the sleepy demon shook his head to clear his hazy site as he spoke in a tired tone that held a hidden weight of sorrow, "Kohana...?"  
  
Looking up at Hiei Kohana turned to him, her concerned gaze quickly taking in the site of his weakened state. He had said her name...! She quickly came to the conclusion that he must not be feeling well. "Yes, Hiei, are you alright?" she asked as she reached out to touch his shaking hand.  
  
"M-may I borrow your lap?" Hiei asked in a quite tone as his head nodded with sleep that was inevitably going to sweep him into a sound slumber.  
  
Blushing madly Kohana nodded and moved to were he could lie his head in her lap and be most comfortable. As she tried to smooth the fabric of her kimono she watched as Hiei reached out to her and grasped her hand. With a shake of his head Hiei motioned that she didn't have to worry about that but rather to just allow him rest. As he laid down, Hiei set his head in her lap and lightly squeezed the hand he still had caught in his firm grasp. Though he couldn't explain it Hiei felt almost comfortable in her arms, almost warm and welcomed... Allowing his eyes to fall closed Hiei let out a small sigh of pain and waited as sleep crept up in its shadow like state to claim him and pull him into the endless cold.  
  
Just as he was about to be pulled into his blissful realm of endless dark and dreamless sleep he felt soft lips touch his forehead lightly and the hand he was holding weave its fingers threw his own.  
  
Opening his hazed scarlet hued eyes only slightly, Hiei looked upwards to come nearly nose to nose with a very beautiful lady who was graciously gifting him with her lap to rest his throbbing head on. "Kohana..." Hiei whispered softly as he watched her blush deepen. "You bind my many wounds..."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Wweeelll I hope you liked it! Please be looking out for chapter 5 coming out very soon and stay tuned till then!! Thanks for reading and please review! bows  
  
**‡ MercuryMechanics ‡**


	5. In Dreams

**Light in the Shadow  
**  
--- --- ----  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes  
  
**Warning:** May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some sexual content in later chapters. Not much in the earlier ones though.  
  
**Author:** ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡  
  
**Authors Note:** This is a long chapter, I believe 7 pages in word exactly.  
  
--- --- ----  
  
**Chapter 5 "In Dreams..."**  
  
The rain had poured from the darkened sky for many hours, filling the river that was nearby Hiei and Kohana's resting place nearly to its flooding point. The emerald hue of the plush grass had brightened and the smell of new life seemed ever more potent in the cooled air. Trickling slowly to a stop the spring rain settled into place and creatures who had sought refuge from the downpour crept forth from their homely hideaways.  
  
Kohana was the first to awaken. Sluggishly her crystal glass eyes opened to greet the dim light of the early evening. Yawning a fang adorned yawn she snuggled her face deeper into the warm cloth her head rested upon. Taking in a deep breath the sleepy demon recognized a warm familiar sent. It was Hiei.  
  
Snapping her eyes open Kohana looked forward to see that Hiei was resting against her overturned thighs and she was bent over on her side resting with her head on his stomach. Blushing lightly she noticed that their fingers were still weaved together and now rested on his chest. His breath was deep and his features still. Hiei was sound asleep.  
  
Smiling Kohana stared at her new found friend. He had been her first in a while. As her gaze adjusted to the dim light she studied his features with a curiosity and a mild want to permanently indent his handsome face in her memory. Though Hiei was stubborn and sometimes very rude, she didn't mind. Gently, Kohana squeezed his hand lightly and tenderly ran the pad of her thumb over the warm flesh. Looking to his bruised hands she noticed that his tepid skin glowed with an untold warmth that had been concealed with years of pain.  
  
As she looked upwards to his attractive face her neutral feelings for Hiei began to rile up against her. There was something about the way he looked in his sleep that made her heart leap out of her chest. He looked so peaceful and at ease with the turbulent world. His spiky black hair that usually stood strait was lax against the fabric of her kimono and cast shadows over his eyes. The hue of his cold crimson eyes were hidden behind beautiful black lashes that flittered lightly as if to show that he dreamt silent dreams where his desires were fulfilled. His full lips were slightly ajar so that breathes could pass and the small bruises and cuts on his face made him look as if he were a child taking a nap after an adventurous romp threw the forest.  
  
Sitting up slowly Kohana moved closer to Hiei and supported herself by placing her hand near his side as she leaned over his chest. Tenderly with her left hand she reached up and brushed her finger tips lightly over his cheeks to rub away the dirt and bruises. As she watched his still and serene expression she couldn't help but feel inclined to try and help that same peace spread into the conflicted depths of his heart. Though she hadn't known him for long she still cared enough about him to hope for his happiness and comfort in the disorderly world.  
  
Watching as Hiei moved in his sleep Kohana brushed a couple strands of hair away from his face and tucked them behind his ear. _'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,'_ Kohana thought as she blushed. Becoming curious as to what had happened to make him so angry towards others she found herself pondering aloud, "What happened to you, Hiei?" Gently she caressed his cheek with her fingers as she continued, "Why do your eyes hold so much sadness?"  
  
Looking up Kohana sighed but as a soft whisper caught her ear, her gaze fell back down to the demon lying in her lap, "I-I...was abandoned...as a child."  
  
With astonishment Kohana's eyes grew wide. Did he just...speak? Blushing she leaned down and waved her hand in front of Hiei's face. As she sat up she came to the conclusion that he was, indeed, still asleep. As soon as his words set in Kohana's features softened and she replied in a quite whisper,  
  
"I understand how you feel, Hiei. It's ok, you're not alone anymore."  
  
Observing as a somber frown consumed his lips she listened as he mumbled back, "I've always...been alone."  
  
"You don't have to be, Hiei," Kohana spoke her voice holding soft concern as she blushed lightly. "I'll stay with you, if you want." Brushing her fingers over his cheeks she smiled.  
  
Watching as his eyelashes flittered and a faint flush heated his cheeks Kohana listened as he spoke softly, "Y-you...don't have to. I'm...not asking you to."  
  
"It's ok. I'll stay right here," Kohana whispered as she took hold of his hand again.  
  
Observing as he sluggishly turned onto his side and snuggled his face into the warmth of her kimono Kohana blushed as he mumbled softly, "Ko...hana..."  
  
With a blush coloring her cheeks and a smile on her lips, Kohana watched Hiei sleep. She had begun to adopt this pleasurable habit as a normal routine. There were often times when he was awake that she would find herself staring at him. He would do as he always did when he caught her, just frown and look away as he rolled his eyes or snap at her to stop ogling and get back to work on whatever she was doing. Of course she didn't mean to do this, it just kind of happened.  
  
About an hour after she woke and had her little chat with the unconscious Hiei, Kohana felt him move and closed the book she had been reading so that she could see what he was doing. Smiling she watched as his eyes slowly opened and he yawned. Surveying the weakened demon as he lazily looked around she noticed that he didn't make it an incentive to move from where he lay. He looked as though he were enjoying himself.  
  
"Are you going to go ahead and sleep with your head in my lap the rest of the evening or shall I gather the fresh bandages so that I can change the ones you have on now?" Kohana spoke as she set aside her book and looked down at him.  
  
Hiei blushed lightly as he swiftly sat up and moved away from her as he mumbled sleepily, "Shut up, woman."  
  
"There's no need to get angry," Kohana laughed as she put her hands up in defense. "I was just curious that's all and don't worry, I don't mind you using my lap as a pillow because you're like a blanket for my legs. You're quite warm."  
  
Looking up at Kohana, Hiei shook his head as he rolled his eyes and ran his hands threw his onyx hued mane. He was getting quite annoyed with this strange woman. She was smothering him with her calm words and polite manners. For once he just wanted her to yell at him or smack him or something. Shooting a quick glance up at her Hiei noticed that she was putting the book she had been reading away inside the basket and was retrieving some tightly wrapped bandages and a small wooden case as its replacement.  
  
As he took a moment to rub his eyes Hiei cleared his thoughts. He had experienced a very odd dream while he lay to rest. With a small, confused pout he recalled the events of his dream. He had been lying seemingly all alone in a dark wood when he felt a soft touch caress his cheek. As he rolled over onto his back and looked up he came face to face with a woman who hid her identity behind a white mask. He had been laying beside her and he had never even noticed that she was there.  
  
Then that's when she began to ask him questions and he actually answered them in return as she leaned over him and he stared up at her. Her hair was nothing but waves of light and her skin was as pale as snow. Her mask had black diamonds set in the eyes and red markings on the cheeks. The apparitions voice was soft and slow...It sounded nearly like his sister Yukina's voice and had the familiar sent of his mother. Yet near the end of their conversation they had been interrupted by Kano and a hoard of his Shadow Warriors. He had done his best to protect the woman he knew nothing about but in the end he had failed and Kano had pulled her away into a cloud of shadow...  
  
As the ever cheerful tone of Kohana broke his train of thought Hiei brought his hands from his face and looked up to see her sitting in front of him with a curious look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Hiei?" she asked as she sat down on her knees, tucking her white kimono under her calves.  
  
"Nothing," he spoke calmly in reply as he sat up and brushed off the odd dream as yet another to add to his collection. "I understand that it's time to wrap my wounds in fresh bandages?"  
  
Nodding Kohana reached forwards as spoke, "That is correct." As she placed her hand on his shoulder lightly she was surprised when Hiei smacked it away and spoke roughly,  
  
"I can undress myself, Kohana."  
  
Watching as she blushed deeply and looked down at her lap, Hiei's himself flushed as he slipped his arms from the sleeves of his coat. _'Damn it... I always get into helplessly anomalous situations with her,'_ he mumbled to himself mentally as he pulled away his coat and dropped into a heap next to him. Loosening his belt, Hiei pulled his shirt off over his head to reveal his bandaged chest. As the cloth fell into the pile along with his coat Hiei looked up to see that Kohana was already busy getting the new bandages ready.  
  
"How do you feel? I pray that I didn't strain anything when I slept with my head on your stomach?" she asked as she looked up worriedly and scooted closer. "Here move closer to me." She instructed.  
  
Blushing lightly Hiei nudged forward a bit so that Kohana was sitting directly next to him on his left. "I feel fine," he spoke as he looked up at the ceiling of their secluded hideaway.  
  
Watching out of the corner of his eye as Kohana reached forward and began to undo the bandages Hiei sighed. It had been about six days since he had come into the care of the young Light Demon who had been nothing but kind to him. He found it actually frightening that he had come across a being that hadn't tried to harm him or taken advantage of his skills in some way, shape or form. Although she seemed absurdly happy and kind Hiei was no fool. He could tell by the way she looked at him with her hollow crystal eyes that she too held secrets inside her heart that were two painful for her to let go. He understood the way of the shadows because... he too walks threw them and knows them to a personal depth.  
  
As he felt her cold hands brush across the warm flesh of his stomach he instinctively grasped her wrist and froze up as he said, "Woman, you're hands are freezing."  
  
Looking down at her hands Kohana frowned as she mumbled, "Oh, I'm sorry." With a light laugh she pulled away her hands and cupped them as she blew into them and rubbed them together. "Well you know what they say, cold hands means a warm heart."  
  
Hiei arched a brow and stared at her awkwardly. "Hn."  
  
Ignoring Hiei, Kohana tossed away the bloody bandages and began to inspect the wounds for any sign of infection. Thankfully, there were none and the black and blue hue that corrupted his skin had already begun to reseed. With a grand smile Kohana looked up at Hiei as she spoke in a gleeful tone,  
  
"It seems that you are healing quickly! That's excellent!"  
  
Hiei looked away. "I had expected to."  
  
As she opened the small wooden box Kohana brought it to her nose and smelled its contents. Smiling as the warm sent drifted into the air she dipped her fingers into it. Leaning forwards she smeared the cool cream onto the stitches and sections of the skin that were still being eaten at by the poison. Finishing Kohana looked up at Hiei and leaned up as brought her hands to his face. As he looked to her his eyes narrowed and he spoke, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have extra cream on my hand and am going to put some of it on the little cuts on your face," she explained as she cupped his cheek with her clean hand and began to smear the balm onto the smaller cuts on his forehead and on his cheeks.  
  
"It smells...feminine," Hiei complained as he pulled back a little.  
  
Kohana laughed. "Yes, it does but the herbs in it will help withhold infection from setting in," Kohana said as she smiled and gently applied it to a small cut over his right eyebrow with the pad of her thumb.  
  
Looking down into Hiei's eyes, Kohana took note of how close she and Hiei really were. Trying in vain to force the blush that was gradually rising in her cheeks to desist, Kohana smiled in her normal friendly manor and sat back onto her calves. As she took up the clean bandages, she began to wrap up the stitching once again. Quickly moving the cloth around Hiei's torso Kohana could feel his eyes on her. Trying to ignore the odd feeling that was welling in the bottom of her stomach, she moved her arms more swiftly so that she could finish quickly.  
  
Yet, as fate forgoes it, the cloth slipped from Kohana's grasped and bounced off to Hiei's right. Sitting up a bit she reached over to retrieve it but as she did Hiei also reached for it. As their hands lightly collided they both withdrew and blushed as they looked up at each other.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry," Kohana murmured as she brushed a stand of her hair behind her ear and sat back.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hiei mumbled as he looked away and handed the white bandage to Kohana.  
  
With a smile Kohana took the bandage from Hiei and leaned forward to finish her work. The last time around, she slid her fingers over the bandages on his chest to make sure they weren't slack and tied it tightly so that they would not come undone. As she looked up Kohana noticed that Hiei's head was bent forward and his eyes clouded with worry.  
  
"Hiei?" Kohana spoke as she reached out to touch his shoulder, "What's wrong? You look as though something is bothering you, do you wish to te..."  
  
Before Kohana could finish her sentence Hiei sprung forward and clasped his hand over her mouth as he pulled her close to him, holding her tightly to him. Yelping at the sudden movement Kohana grabbed Hiei's forearm with her hands for support. Looking up at Hiei with utter confusion she noticed that in the distance there was a black haze coming towards them. Before long the sound of wings flapping and loud shrieking could be heard, a clear sign that it was only bats...or was it?  
  
As the obnoxiously loud creatures moved swiftly underneath the awning, half of them split and flew over the fallen tree. Grasping Hiei's pant leg with her hand, Kohana brought her knees to her chest and watched with curiosity as the miniature beasts dashed threw the hollow of the fallen tree.  
  
_'Why are bats coming out this early in the evening?'_ she thought worriedly as the last few passed under the tree.  
  
"Its not safe here anymore, Kohana, we're leaving," Hiei whispered as he threw Kohana upwards onto her feet.  
  
Placing her hand over her rabidly beating heart Kohana asked with curiosity, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Swiftly standing up, Hiei pulled on his coat and spoke softly, "Don't ask questions."  
  
Finding herself completely lost Kohana decided just to do what Hiei told her. As she bent over to grasp the cream for Hiei's wounds she felt the ground tremble, causing the small wooden case to shake. Gathering it into her hand she slid it into the sash of her dress and quickly stood as she took her place behind Hiei.  
  
Pulling off the bandage around his Jagan eye the green orb opened and revealed his foes to him. Four lanky bat demons waited silently on the top of their hideout and in the distance four Hellhounds made their way towards them. In the condition he was in, Hiei knew that this was going to prove difficult. Though never the less, he would not give up without a fight.  
  
As he felt a cool hand slip into his, Hiei glanced down out of the corner of his eye to see Kohana move a bit closer to him. With a frown he spoke to himself, _'I highly doubt she even knows how to harness spiritual energy...I'm going to have to protect her...'  
_  
"Hiei?" Kohana whispered as she tightened her grasp on his hand.  
  
The ground shook again, a useful tool in telling how far away the Hellhounds were. Coming to a swift decision Hiei decided that he would deal with the demons first and then do what he could with the hellhounds. As he lightly squeezed Kohana's hand he spoke quietly,  
  
"Kohana, if you have any interest in living to see tomorrow then I suggest you stay low to the ground and hide behind the wall of ivory to the right...Stay there and wait for me."  
  
Releasing her hand Hiei took several steps forwards and drew his sword. _'What are they waiting for?'_ He though as he ran to the back entrance and jumped atop the fallen tree. Observing his opponents he saw that they were bat demons. They were crouched together speaking in quiet whispers soundly nearly as though they were fighting over something.  
  
"I want to kill the little man," one hissed as he smiled sadistically.  
  
"Don't overestimate him Takani," another growled. "There wouldn't be a reason for Taioni-sama to send us all if he wasn't a skilled fighter."  
  
Swirling his blade in his hand Hiei leaned his weight on one leg as he spoke with mild disgust, "You all are pathetic."  
  
As the tree demons looked up they were greeted with the cold steel of Hiei's blade. Though they scattered at the sudden attach Hiei had managed to slice one of the men right down the middle, eliminating one of his many annoyances.  
  
As two of the demons lunged forward to attach Hiei the other slinked off to find Kohana. Seeing this he diverted the attaches of the demons he was now engage in combat with and did a flip, landing on the ground outside the entrance of the awning. Pushing off from the grass Hiei moved to slice the demon's head clear off his shoulders but his attach was sparred as the demons drew his blade.  
  
Ducking lowly Hiei averted a horizontal slice from his opponents scythe and jumping into the air he raised his katana and brought it down hard on the demon's head. Yet before his attach could be complete the two demons he had abandoned came looking for their opponent and simultaneously kicked him in the side, sending him flying out of the cove and smashing to a tree.  
  
Swiftly standing back up on his feet Hiei, shook his head to clear his vision. Grasping his sword from up off the ground Hiei fell into a battle ready stance and waited for his attackers to make the first move. As he locked gazes with the two demons Hiei took notice of their accomplice who now rummaged around in the picnic basket throwing out things Kohana had brought and sniffing the air as he attempted follow the ever pleasant sent of Lavender and Roses that emanated from her skin.  
  
Turning his attention back to the two demons before him Hiei sprung backwards as a blade came swinging towards his face. As he flipped upwards He pushed off from the tree and landed behind the two demons, continuing to attach them in swift movements. Sparring their attaches and defending himself Hiei found that his new annoyances were becoming troublesome to keep up with. Not allowing himself to falter, Hiei forced himself to stay focused through the battle of blades and fists he now found himself in. Quietly sitting behind the wall of ivory that wound its way around the twisted roots of the tree Kohana cringed as he listened to the fight that ranged on outside. She hated it that Hiei had to fight in the condition he was in. She hated it because she knew why they had come. She knew to whom the demons obeyed and whom had sent out the Hellhounds to greet Hiei and her with an evil grin formed with jagged knife like teeth. Listening she could hear breathing coming towards her and stood up so that she could move if necessary to avoid being seen.  
  
Moving silently Kohana slipped around a thick root so that she could loose her pursuer in the twisted vines of the fallen tree's roots. Jogging to the other end of a weaved pathway she peered around its barrier and looked out to the place she and Hiei had taken shelter from the rain, there was no one there. Due to her unnatural curiosity Kohana took a step out into the light and shyly observed the things about her. Save for the clang of steel against steel all was still and quite, nearly abnormal so.  
  
_'Maybe Taioni called off the Hellhounds?'_ Kohana thought as she bit at her bottom lip with worry.  
  
"Ah what a sweet smelling Lady you are," a deep voice spoke from behind her.  
  
Whirling around Kohana came face to face with one of the demons sent to kill Hiei and take her. Before she could move or react the man slapped her hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground and cradle the stinging flesh in her hand. As she looked up she watched as her attacker came towards her and kicked her onto her back. Crouching down on his knees, he held her there with his knee to her chest and hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kohana snapped as he frowned. "I've already cleared things up with Kano, I'm not coming back and he knows it!"  
  
"We could careless about what that fool says," the devilish man said, his wild eyes glowing a fierce hue of blood red. "Taioni wants nothing more to do with you, so he gave you to us."  
  
Barring her teeth anger caused the hue of Kohana's eyes to slowly change from crystal blue to dark violet. "I am not his 'property' to give to anyone..." Kohana growled with controlled anger as she reached up and slapped the man, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.  
  
"You bitch," the demon growled as he slapped her again, this time bruising her cheek with the force of the blow. "You will learn to obey me and do what I tell you." As he straddled her he pinned her arms at her sides and leaned down to admire her soft features and smell her hair.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kohana yelped as she tried in vain to get the demon off of her.  
  
Right as she was about to scream, she was silenced by a fierce kiss. As the demon took a handful of her hair he crushed her lips against his, causing the sensitive flesh to swell. Coughing as a rancid liquid seeped down the back of her throat Kohana tried to pull her lips away but could not. Feeling the calm inside of her snap her alter emotion threw her into a dangerously angered stage. As she freed her arm she reached up to her hair and pulled out one of the pens. Swirling it around in her fingers she slammed its pointed end into the demon's temple, killing him nearly instantly.  
  
As his body fell limply on top of her she cringed as his blood sprayed her in the face and seeped onto her clothing. With a revulsive growl she shoved it off. Standing up from the ground, she pulled out the flower and accompanying hair pen that held up her locks of hair. Swiveling the stick in her hand, Kohana stared down at the body, watching as it twitched. With a disgusted pout she threw the sharpened pen like a dart into the back of the demon's neck, severing his spinal cord and ceased the ever annoying twitch.  
  
As her anger subsided and her body consumed in an terrible pain, Kohana felt herself regain control. Looking down at herself, she fell to her knees as she stared down at the lukewarm blood that contaminated the pure white fabric of her dress. With a cry she brought her hand up and watched as blood dripped from her finger tips. Then that's when she saw it, the darkness that began to cloud her vision. Attempting to blink it away Kohana turned to look for Hiei.  
  
Twisting around she saw that Hiei still fought very valiantly against the last demon but to her dismay she watched as a huge, nasty looking black wolf came tearing out of the forest. The Hellhounds had arrived to join the fun. As tears pooled in her stinging eyes Kohana tried to wipe the blood off her face but only succeeding in smearing it. Giving up she reached out to Hiei and spoke in a voice that barely had a tune, "Hiei... watch out...!"  
  
As shadow imminently took over her gaze the last thing she saw was Hiei's face. His piercing scarlet eyes were wide with anxiety and his lips pursed together in frown that served as an expression of his bold resilience to the things that now assaulted himself and threatened Kohana.  
  
Hiei refused to fail her, to allow his enemies to take her...That's just not something he'd do.  
  
--- --- ----  
  
WELP, that's the end of chapter 5. Well this story is on its way into the sad, dark, action stuff...Anysnoo, now that it ish summer I will have tons more time to write!!! ::yelps in happiness and dances around like an idiot::  
  
Ahem...sorry...Look out for more updates, they will be coming very soon!!  
  
‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡ 


	6. In a Place of Dark and Light

**Light in the Shadow**  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes.  
  
**Warning:** May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some [as in a little bit not like heavy] sexual content [sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff] in later chapters. =D  
  
**Author:** ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡  
  
**Authors Note:** Thank you to ALL of my reviewers!!

- Miyako14

- Kat1132

- HieiFan666

- CrimsonButterfly

- Maria

- Hiei's1girl

- Dew-Drop Viper

- Suzikins glomps

- Rokosho-13  
  
I love you all so muches!! ...and so does Hiei. XD  
  
Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. It ish sorta kinda not really a gory/sad one but never the less I hope it is still in good taste to all of you. ::nods:: Oh and I might have to up the story to R if I decide to go through with some things in later chapters. XD  
  
::hears random shout from the crowd::  
  
!!!GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
::gonk:: Okkk, jeeeeze here's the chapter...!! ::blinks:: oO;;  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Chapter 6 "In a Place of Dark and Light"  
**  
Swiftly dispatching of the demon he clashed blades with, Hiei preformed a deadly spin kick and knocked the other unconscious with a powerful blow to the side of its head. Looking up he lithely jumped out of the path of powerful jaws that came crashing down into the ground below his feet. Landing on the back of the furious Hellhound he grasped a fist full of its bristly coat and held firmly as it began to buck and roar thunderously.  
  
As he swirled his sword around in the palm of his hand he drove the blade down between the shoulder blades of the beast all the way down to its hilt. With a deafening shriek of pain it fell forwards, crashing into the dirt as it lost the use of its limbs to the shattering pain that gripped it body. Leaping off the defeated monster Hiei slung the blood off his blade with a snap of his wrist and turned his attention back to what was important.  
  
As he drew in the fatality of the situation before him Hiei froze and his grasp tightened around the leather handle of his katana. There, crouching behind the trembling Kohana were two Hellhounds, crouched and ready to spring onto their prey. As a the sudden tremor of terror tore at his heart He couldn't find it in himself to ignore the intense emotion and sprang forwards at such a speed that he was nothing but a blur to the naked eye. Gathering Kohana into his arms he diverted the razor sharp claws of the two hungry demons just enough to flee onto the roof of the awning.  
  
As the angry howls of the beastly demons shook the wooden structure, Hiei looked down and watched as it began to crack beneath his feet. Jumping upwards as the heads of the hellhounds crashed through it Hiei sprang out of the way of blade like teeth that bit at the air in an attempt to grab him. Swiftly Hiei did a flip and landed briefly on a thick branch of a nearby tree to watch. Cringing as he felt his own blood start to run down his torso and drip down his forearms, He concluded that he wasn't in any shape to finish off the two remaining beasts.  
  
Turning towards the dark forest Hiei disappeared into the shadows as he resorted to the lowest and most dishonorable thing he could think of, hiding. Yet he reckoned with himself with the thought that there comes a time in everyone's life that they come a point that may lead them over a line that they said that they'd never cross.  
  
Staying in the shadows and near the tops of the monstrously large demonic trees Hiei fled away from the beasts that accosted him and into the sheltering dark of the forest. As he sought out a place to rest he wound his way around the thick clusters of emerald hued leaves and the heavy set of vines and overgrowth that gathered on the branches of the trees. Coming to a small cluster of ancient Black Leaf trees Hiei noticed that the middle one there was a burred out hole that had been left from a nest of a large demon bird in the gray stem of the dead tree.  
  
As he leaped across a small clearing onto the rough dry bark of its neighbor he ducked under a branch that was decorated in black, curled leaves. Jumping upwards he landed on the branch that lead out from the burrow and looked inside to inspect it. Only dead leaves and small twigs were left from what looked to be a nest. Deciding it to be the best place for them to take refuge Hiei set Kohana down on the edge of the hollow.  
  
"Kohana, crawl inside," He spoke softly in a calm yet hurried voice.  
  
Watching as the trembling demon nodded and did as she was told Hiei turned his gaze downwards to the forest floor to monitor for their pursuers. As the piercing sound of the Hellhounds blood curtailing howl met his ears, Hiei swiftly followed after Kohana and slipped away out of sight into the abandoned grotto. Scooting himself towards the wall of the cavern, Hiei rested his soar back against it as he allowed his pounding head to fall forwards. Slowly bringing a blood stained hand to his head, Hiei set his forehead in his sweating palm and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
'Well this has been quite the adventurous little picnic,' Hiei though as he sighed and looked downwards to his torso.  
  
The black hue of the cloth was several shades darker because of the scarlet liquid that had been absorbed into it. Slowly pulling up the heavy cloth of his coat he grimaced as he drew in a labored breath. Coughing to clear the liquid from seeping down the back of his throat, he bit his lip. He had managed to rip some of the stitches and widen the ones he had already received from this little brush in with the Hellhounds and bat demons. As he clenched his fists he set his jaw and frowned deeply. This was not looking too good.  
  
As a small whimper caught his ear Hiei turned his head upward and looked towards Kohana. She was on her hands and knees crawling towards him, or at least in the direction she thought he sat. With trembling hands she reached out to him as she spoke in a small voice,  
  
"Hiei, where are you?"  
  
As he locked eyes with Kohana's lost stare he felt a sudden cold sweep over him. She had once looked secure and aware of herself but now she was reduced to a shaking bundle in blood stained white. Hiei watched as she ran her hands over the coarse twigs and dead leaves that lined the floor of the small hollow. In the dim light of the shadowy room, he could see liquid dripping down her flushed cheeks. It looked as though her tears had been stained with black poison.  
  
"Hiei..." Kohana whispered.  
  
"I'm right here Kohana," Hiei spoke in a soft voice as he slid his hand over the dry floor of the hollow to Kohana's.  
  
"Hiei?" Kohana smiled weakly as she used her other hand to feel up his arm.  
  
As Kohana moved closer to him Hiei could see just how bad a shape she herself was in. Her gaze was vacant and even though her mind would not allow her to accept it her body shook so terribly that it looked as though she were in shock. Blood was smeared across her face and matted her hair, tainting the pure silver hue. Her lips were blue and her skin was a sickly pale color and even still those things changed her appearance the one thing that hadn't changed was her smile.  
  
Staring at her through weary scarlet eyes Hiei watched Kohana's quivering hands hover gently over his chest and move slowly downwards to the bottom of his coat. As he looked up at Kohana he watched as her face twisted with concern and her fingers curled around the ends of his coat.  
  
"Hiei, let me feel your stitches," Kohana said in a worried tone as her hands slipped under the black fabric. "I can smell your blood; you must have ripped some of them..."  
  
"No," Hiei spoke bluntly as he brushed her hands away. "Let me see your eyes."  
  
"But Hiei!" Kohana protested with apprehension as she sat up. "You're hurt worse than I am!"  
  
"That doesn't matter, my body is numb anyhow," Hiei murmured carelessly as he cupped Kohana's face in his palms and pulled her close.  
  
Staring curiously at the contaminated red and black hue of Kohana's eyes, Hiei lifted up a part of his cloak that wasn't soaked with his blood and carefully wiped away the black liquid from the smooth flesh of her face.  
  
"Hiei," Kohana spoke quietly. "W-why can't I see you?"  
  
"Hmm...I figured as much," he hummed as he looked down to see Kohana's hands clumsily reaching out to grasp his coat. "Both of your eyes are covered in a black and red haze and the skin around them has swelled. It looks as though you have been poisoned."  
  
"Oh." Kohana mumbled as she nodded calmly. Running her trembling hands up his chest lightly she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him lightly as tears welled in her soar eyes. "I'm sorry that all this happened Hiei..." she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder lightly. "It's my fault."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Hiei replied reluctantly in a low tone as his head fell forwards and he sighed. Looking sideward at the small woman huddling near him, Hiei felt as though there was nothing he could do to comfort her yet he was wrong.  
  
"We'll stay here until I feel it's safe for us to venture out," Hiei mumbled into her hair. "So it's best if you try to get some sleep."  
  
Kohana nodded as she pulled away from Hiei and sat back on her heels. Moving to sit beside him she leaned against him and set her head on his shoulder as she patted around for his hand. As she weaved her fingers with his she pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.  
  
It didn't take long for Kohana to slip out of consciousness and drift into the blissful realm of sleep. Yet her compatriot forced himself to stay awake through the night and keep watch just incase they were found out. It was a full moon that night and even though the light did little to pierce the thick greenery it somehow brought a hauntingly warming presence. The night was still and Hiei heard nothing but muffled angry howls that were a good many miles away. For now, they were safe in the cold shadows of a hollow in a dead tree...  
  
The next morning Hiei looked to Kohana, who in her sleep, had switched sleeping positions. She lay on her side with her head on Hiei's thigh and her knees curled to her chest and hidden under the folds of her dress was her hand that still clung to Hiei's. As he gazed downwards to his sleeping opposite he watched as she yawned sleepily and lazily opened the sapphire orbs that were her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Hiei," she whispered as she sat up wearily and supported herself by pressing into her palm.  
  
"Hmm," Hiei hummed as he looked away from her vacant stare and out into the still dim morning light. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Kohana nodded and tried her best to put on a smile but couldn't. She frowned sadly and sighed as she looked away from Hiei as she squeezed his hand. "What are we going to do, Hiei? Where are we going to go?" she asked in a weary voice.  
  
"You'll know when we get there," Hiei replied as he stood up from the ground and tugged on her hand as a sign for her to stand.  
  
As Kohana stood her week knees wobbled causing her to clasp onto Hiei's arm for support while her legs regained their strength. She mumbled a quite "Sorry" as she stared down at her feet. Hiei shook his head as he realized what he had to do. He was going to have to carry her. There wasn't anyway she'd make it through the forest running behind him blindly while merely holding his hand. She needed him to be her eyes.  
  
"Kohana," Hiei spoke as he bent over to pick her up into his arms. "I'm going to carry you."  
  
"No, Hiei, You'll strain your stitches," Kohana protested as she took a step away from him.  
  
Standing up strait again he yanked her hand and pulled her back to him as he replied, "Stop worrying about me."  
  
"I can't help it!" Kohana snapped back as she stared sternly in the direction she believed Hiei to be. "You won't do it yourself, so I do!"  
  
Hiei blushed lightly as his right eye began to twitch. "I'm carrying you and that's that," Hiei growled as he gathered the pouting demon into his arms.  
  
Stepping out onto the branch of the tree Hiei looked about. The forest was still and nothing but the early morning birds were out and flittering about. Jumping off onto the moist blanket of green grass that coated the forest floor, he began to wander deeper into the dark wood. After an hour of meandering aimlessly through the humid forest with blood dripping down his back Hiei found that he only became more and more lost with every step. Because of the intensely tick weave of branches and clouds of leaves the light of the sun was blocked out so therefore he could not distinguish which way was north.  
  
Slowly his pace decreased and Kohana demanded that he let her walk. Hiei wasn't going to argue so he set her down and they continued on their way, Kohana at Hiei's heels. Hours drifted by like the slow current of a lazy stream. Only a couple soft words were exchanged between the two but even though Kohana would have liked to speak more with Hiei the relationship that had formed between them did not require words but only the very presences of the other.  
  
As the day aged Hiei came upon a wall of large stones and was quite puzzled by this. With caution he lifted Kohan into his arms and leaped atop them to look about and as he did so the site that greeted him was the first pleasant thing he had seen in a long while. A natural pool of cool, crystal clear water was set only a couple yards away from where he stood. Smooth rocky stones and towering trees littered about the pool making it the perfect place for them to rest and clean themselves up.  
  
"Hiei?" Kohana asked in a curious tone. "What is it?"  
  
"Hn..." Hiei hummed as small smile turned up the corner of his lips. "I've found the perfect place."  
  
"Hmm?" Kohana inquired.  
  
"Indeed." Hiei replied as he jumped off the rocks and began to walk right into the water.  
  
Kohana yelped as the cool of the water soaked into the blood stained cloth of her dress and closed her eyes as the mineral rich nutrients soothed the heat that plagued her skin.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but allow his eyes to fall closed as the water soothed the stinging of his wounds. Slowly as he reopened his eyes he released Kohana as he spoke, "We will rest here and tend to our wounds."  
  
Kohana just nodded and clung to the hand she had firmly in her grasp. As she felt hands at her waist her hands moved to her hips and before she knew it Hiei had lifted her up out of the water and set her down onto a smooth rock. Looking up as she felt cold hands cup her face she closed her eyes as the smooth cloth of a rag began to wipe away the blood that was dried into her skin along with the liquid that had come from her eyes due to the poison. She blushed lightly as she spoke,  
  
"Hiei, you don't have to do this, I can do it myself."  
  
"You're blind. You wouldn't be able to see were to get it off," Hiei stated plainly as he continued to gently scrub the foreign subsistence's off her face.  
  
Observing the flitter of her eyelashes Hiei watched as Kohana leaned her head into his hand as she spoke softly, "Well It looks like the tables have turned...your taking care of me now..."  
  
Hiei blushed lightly and looked away as he wiped the last bit of blood off her temple near her eyebrow as he replied promptly, "Well, don't get emotional about it...I'm just doing it so that we're even..."  
  
Looking back to Kohana as she began to rub her thumb over the flesh of his hand Hiei listened as she asked softly, "Hiei...?"  
  
"Yes Kohana?" Hiei replied as he looked down at his hand.  
  
Staring intently into the nothingness of the dark sea of black shadow that plagued her vision Kohana mumbled, "Y-you...you won't leave me will you?"  
  
As Hiei looked up at Kohana he blushed deeply and looked away as she looked up at him. He shook his head and said, "No. Now stop worrying so much."  
  
Smiling softly Kohana withheld her giggle. She could tell in Hiei's tone that he was flustered. As she looked back down to her lap she felt his hand slip from hers and the rustling sound of wet clothing. Turning her head upwards Kohana's blind eyes looked about before her as the sound of someone wading through water met her ears. Blushing as she felt someone begin to tug on her obi she reached around her and grasped their hand.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kohana asked in a timid tone.  
  
"I'm taking off your Kimono," Hiei stated bluntly.  
  
Kohana's cheeks burnt a bright shade of apple red. "H-hiei!" Kohan whined loudly as she turned around to look at him though she could not see him.  
  
"It's not like that, woman," Hiei spoke quickly as he himself flushed and his right eye began to twitch. "I'm taking off your kimono so that we can use the fabric as bandages and such. My coat is nothing more than rags now so it's of no more use."  
  
"Oh ok..." Kohana murmured as she released his wrist and turned back around.  
  
"You do have an under robe, don't you?" Hiei asked as he arched his brow.  
  
"Yes," Kohana said as she nodded.  
  
Hiei nodded and continued to untie her blue belt. Though with Hiei's lack of knowledge of how to untie a woman's obi he got it stuck in a knot. As he unsheathed the knife from his boot he brought it next to the obi and was about to slice it when he heard Kohana speak,  
  
"Hiei, are you having a bit of trouble back there?"  
  
He frowned and replied, "No, I've almost about got it." Sheathing his knife he stared with a burning hatred towards the blue sash. Looking up as it began to shift he watched as Kohana turned it around to her front so that she could untie it.  
  
As she rubbed her fingers over the fabric of the knot she laughed when she realized what had happened. Shaking her head she began to attempt to untie the knot that Hiei had created but found that she wasn't strong enough to pull the pieces of the knot apart so that it could be loosened.  
  
"Hiei I need your help," Kohana said as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.  
  
Hiei merely nodded as he kneeled behind her and slipped his arms under hers as he looked over her shoulder so that he could see the confounded knot of blue material.  
  
"Pull this, here," Kohana said as she pointed to one of the strings of fabric.  
  
Giving the fabric a hard tug Hiei loosened the knot and continued to loosen it with Kohana's help. As soon as it was off, Kohana slid off her kimono and slipped into the cool water wearing only her breast wraps and under robe.  
  
Hiei felt butterflies fill his stomach as he looked away and he pulled out his knife so that he could begin to make bandages from the material of her kimono. As he did so Kohana washed the blood from her hair and combed it through with her fingers. Though he paid little attention to her, Kohana was listening to his every movement as she tried to imagine what he was doing in her mind and what he looked like. She wanted to be able to see his wounds and tend to them as she had done when they first met. Yet she could not; she could barely tend to herself.  
  
"Hiei, while we're resting here you need to clean your stitches," Kohana said as she held up the small wooden box of antibacterial cream she had swiped before they were attached by the demons.  
  
Looking up Hiei watched as Kohana began to walk over to him and set down the small box on the rock he sat on. He picked up the carton and observed it as he twirled it around in his fingers. Glancing at the blind woman who was standing next to him he noticed the small cuts on her face and the bite mark on her lip. As he sat down on the edge of the rock he pulled her between his knees and opened the box with one hand. Dipping two of his fingers into its contents he spread the cream over her cuts and on the bone above and below her eyes. Picking up the obi that he had sliced down to size he began to wrap it around her now closed eyes so that they could heal properly.  
  
As Hiei sat back to admire his handy work he brushed a tress of wet hair out of Kohana's face and stared at her. The more he looked at her the more he seemed to recognize her face. She seemed so familiar though he could not place where it was that he remembered her from. The way she looked with her face wrapped in bandages only seemed to intensify the odd tingling that festered in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Hiei?" Kohana spoke softly as she reached out to touch his bare stomach.  
  
"Yes Kohana?" Hiei asked as he felt her warm hands press against his chest.  
  
"I can feel your blood," Kohana replied quietly. "You're hurt...you're hurt badly aren't you?"  
  
"No," Hiei replied as he began to cut away the ripped stitches and toss them over his shoulder. "I'll be fine."  
  
Kohana frowned sadly and hovered her fingers over a new wound on Hiei's back. It was really starting to bother her that she couldn't help. She felt as though she were a burden to him and an inconvenience of his time. As she took a couple of steps away from the rock she dipped down into the water and began to swim away into the deeper part of the pool. Feeling for rocks and other debris in front of her Kohana lingered underwater for as long as her lungs would allow until she resurfaced and gasped for air.  
  
After finishing wrapping his wounds with the fabric of Kohana's kimono, Hiei looked down to inspect his attire which now included a pair of black pants, boots and a handmade, skin tight bandage shirt that had a blue dragon on the chest. Smiling slyly he turned his gaze to the crystal clear water and dived off the rock into the pool. Slowly rising to the surface for air Hiei drew in a long breath through his nose and exhaled from his lips. As the sound of water swishing caught his attention he looked to his side to see Kohana pull herself out onto a rock and lie down on its smooth surface.  
  
Leaning his head slightly to the side he watched with a curious gaze as she rolled onto her side and began to whisper a quite song to herself. With a curious hum Hiei swam towards her and stopped when he came to her side. Watching as her lips moved and the foreign words rolled off her tongue Hiei began to feel drowsy and leaned his weight against the rock.  
  
"Kohana?" Hiei asked softly.  
  
She turned her head upwards to him and replied, "Yes, Hiei? Are you alright? Did something happen?"  
  
"No," Hiei said as he shook his head at her relentless worry. "You worry too much, Kohana. I swear you're going to kill yourself."  
  
"Sorry," Kohana murmured as she sat up and blushed lightly while looking away.  
  
Hiei shook his head as he pulled himself up out of the water and sat down on the edge of the rock. With a tired sigh he lied down sideways and stared out into the wide secluded pool while allowing his soar feet to soak in the mineral rich water. Branches of the large weeping willows dipped into the water near its edge providing a wall of green vines that pooled lightly on the water top. Tall oak trees dotted here and there and wore an attire made of large white lilies and dark green vines. As an eerie wind blew Hiei watched as rays of sunlight broke through the canopy of emerald leaves and shone down onto the water of the pool causing it to sparkle. Gently as the breeze blew over him Hiei felt the warmth from a beam of sunlight shower his body in a spray of tepid light.  
  
As a small whimper caught his attention he sat up and pulled his feet out of the water while looking sideward to Kohana who sat beside him. She sat leaning her weight back on her palms and her head dropped back between her shoulders, her pale pink lips ajar. The light of the sun danced on the pale alabaster of her skin and caused the locks of her silver hued hair to glow. The scene she created was bathed in mystery and would ensnare the gaze of whoever passed by her. She was definitely not from an ordinary demon clan.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from her Hiei lied down on the rock with his back to Kohana as he closed his eyes to concentrate on gathering his strength. He had gotten them both to safety, tended to both of their wounds, and now was taking a much deserved rest. Slowly closing his eyes Hiei watched as a mental image slowly took shape behind his eyes.  
  
It was Kohana. She was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and her face hidden behind her hands except for one mysterious sapphire hued eye that to his horror were clouded with tears. He watched as a single tear dripped from her black lashes and disappeared on the flushed flesh of her face.  
  
Hiei snapped open his eyes and inwardly groaned. Great, now she was stuck in his head. Looking over his shoulder he saw that she was lying down on her left side now with her face tilted towards her knees that were tucked into her stomach. He watched as she slowly turned her head up and spoke.  
  
"Hmmm...the sunlight," Kohana murmured as she lied down on the rock. "Doesn't it feel nice, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei rolled over onto his right side and observed Kohana's bandage wrapped face. "Hmmn," He hummed in his usual tone.  
  
Kohana smiled and scooted closer to him as she reached out with her hand to feel for his. "Hiei...?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Yes Kohana?" Hiei replied quietly as he looked to her hand and gingerly reached out to grasp it with his own yet stalled in uncertainty.  
  
As she turned her hand up she curled her finger around his hand as she spoke in a sleepy tone, "Thank you..."  
  
Hiei felt the heat rise in his cheeks lightly as he listened while her breathing became slow and even indicating that she had fallen asleep. It had been one interesting happening after another with this strange new acquaintance of his. Though Hiei wouldn't admit it openly to anyone quite yet, he wasn't displeased with meeting Kohana...He was rather glad that he'd met her...  
  
Laying his head down Hiei looked away from Kohana and slowly closed his eyes as his body unconsciously shifted closer to hers in an attempt to find a comfortable sleeping position. With a deep breath Hiei exhaled slowly and drifted off into the realm of sleep with Kohana by his side, the sun upon him and the trees sheltering him from all who might seek to harm them...  
  
Though he was not as sheltered and safe as he believed himself to be...  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Well that's it for chapter 6. Hmmm, my brain feels all mushy...  
  
WELP I'm really terrible at cliff hangers, I want to take my time to explain and put everything in...Maybe that's why it take so damn long for me to finish one damned chapter...  
  
Alter Ego Named Mary: Thank you for stating the painfully evident, Captain Obvious.  
  
Greer: ::hits self in the face::  
  
Hiei: oO;; I will never understand you two.  
  
Greer: T-T ::cries::  
  
Mary: XP  
  
Hiei: -.-; ::sighs::  
  
‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡


	7. Into the Wood

Light in the Shadow  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes.  
  
Warning: May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some as in a little bit not like heavy sexual content sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff in later chapters. D  
  
Author: ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡

Authors Note: FINALLY. Its up! Thank you all so much for your reviews! And Thank you all for having patience with me!! AND Thanks to everyone of you who have continued to read my story!! I feel horrible at being so terribly slow at updating that some of you think I died. XP I hope you all can forgive me! ::bows:: I didn't forget, I promised to continue!

miyako14

Chrisoriented

animegrl15

Hieilover28

black-soul

Sanosuke Hidane

Rima

rokosho-13

MoonGoddessMononoke

Dew-Drop Viper

HieiFan666

Dragon Tamer103088

Stained Crimson

Crimson Alessa

KayHiei

Lil KaWaIi AzN PrInCeSs

Kanamey

Jaderabbit

--- --- ---

Chapter 7 "Into the Wood"

Awaking with a start Hiei sat up and looked about. It was dark now and the cold shadows cooled the heated rock that he had been laying upon for hours drifting deeply into the silhouettes of his mind causing strange images and foreign memories to flash before his eyes. Looking downwards the current events came back to him as he ran his hand down the bandages that covered his entire torso. He cringed as the skin underneath prickled and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His wounds were still quite sore.

As a quiet groan caught his attention Hiei looked to his side to see Kohana; her hand still in the same place where she had once been holding to his with the other drawn close and currently being used as a pillow. Slowly lying back down he looked at her, the shadows playing upon her face and the light breeze causing her hair to sway. Looking down at her hand Hiei watched as her fingers began to twitch indicating that she was waking up from her slumber. With curious eyes he observed as she rolled over onto her back, ending up closely tucked into him, her lips slightly ajar.

"Kohana?" Hiei prodded as he shook her shoulder gently while sitting back up, supporting himself by pressing into the rock with his forearm.

Humming lowly she mumbled a name he could barely make out as "Helios."

"Kohana wake up, we need to get a move on," Hiei said firmly in his monotone voice but held a barely noticeable gentleness.

Yawning Kohana rubbed her bandaged eyes as she leaned into his chest. "Hiei...You can just leave me here...Go on without me, I'll be fine," She whispered quietly not yet fully recovered from her nap in which her body had half way shut down to repair itself.

Hiei stared down at her with narrowed eyebrows as he said, "No. You're coming. There will be plenty of time for sleep later."

With a frown Kohana slowly sat up and said, "Why do we have to be leaving so soon?"

Just after she said those words a bristling howl tore threw the evening silence and caused both of the demon's hearts to race and their stomachs to turn. Whither the howls were from Hellhounds or from normal wolves, neither of the demons felt like sticking around to find out.

"That's why." Hiei spoke as he swiftly gathered Kohana into his arms and lithely bound away from their little utopia back into the cold forest where they would seek shelter from their enemies.

Almost as if right on cue, thunder caused the sky to quake and rain began to gently mist from the heaven above like cold tears. As Hiei made his way deeper into the forest he knew little to nothing about he found that with every turn he seemed to get more lost, causing him to feel as though he were a rat in a maze. It was a long evening to say the least. Thorny vines cut at his arms and legs and slick mud caused his feet to slip. As he neared a more mountainous region he set Kohana down and allowed her to walk, much to her pleasure. Though it was a slow process, the two found a hollowed out cave that was set in the mountain side and protected from the elements.

Sitting down on the inside to wait for the storm to pass Kohana and Hiei sat side by side, fingers entwined and heads hazy with a drowsiness the forest was so keen to inflict upon any outside demon. As a lightening bolt cracked across the sky, lighting everything just a bit Kohana jumped.

"Are you afraid of thunder storms?" Hiei asked his face turned away from hers and his hand wrapped with his companions.

"No I like them...the lightening just startled me," Kohana replied softly as she smiled lightly.

Shaking his head lightly Hiei watched the rain pour down over the land, giving everything a new since of cleanliness and fresh life. Everything was cast under a warm gray hue the only light coming from the lightening. Hiei could tell it was getting closer to morning yet the storm showed no sign of stopping. Slightly tilting his head he looked at Kohana who was boldly holding onto the hand he had nearly given to her and fiddling with her under robes.

To break the silence Kohana mustered up enough courage to ask a question she had been wondering for a while. "Hiei...Do you have a mate?" She asked in a quite voice. "Are you married?"

Turning his head more to look at her Hiei's eyes widened as he arched his brow at the curious question. "No." He replied simply. "Are you?"

"No," Kohana confirmed with a small smile as she reached up to touch the bandages on her face. "One day I'd like to be, what about you?"

Hiei hummed and shrugged.

Kohana smiled and nodded.

There was another short silence followed by the voice of Hiei who asked, "Why do you live in the middle of a forest all by yourself?"

With a sad sigh indicating of a not so happy memory Kohana replied, "It's a very long and complicated story." To retaliate to the question she asked, "Do you have any family? Any brothers or sisters?"

"That's none of your business," Hiei stated simply no anger or annoyance in his voice, just flat and involuntary. Then just a couple seconds later of remorseful silence he quietly said, "I have a little sister...You?"

Kohana smiled as she said, "I have three older brothers but...one I lost to shadow, one to death and the other to a curse..."

Humming Hiei nodded as he noted Kohana's behavior became quite somber. He could feel the inner chaos coming from her soul as her words sunk into his mind.

"I lost my mother when I was quite young along with my oldest brother Adonis...They were both murdered..." Kohana mumbled as she tightened her grip on Hiei's hand.

Hiei hummed deeply. "Do you know who it was that took their life?" Hiei asked in a calm voice.

Shaking her head Kohana spoke, "All I remember are fragments. I was still quite small...the shock of being lathered in his blood and that of my mothers was detrimental...I didn't understand why they were taken...I'd like to think that I do now."

Watching threw the dim light Hiei noticed that her shoulders were shaking and as lightening lit the sky he saw that the bandages around her eyes had darkened with a black liquid due to the poison. Opening his mouth to speak Hiei once again closed them as he thought of what to say.

"I'm...sorry that that happened," Hiei said in the calmest tone he could muster as he looked away from her, unbelieving of the fact that he was beginning to care. "Now let me look at your eyes..." He continued as he looked back to her, reaching for her face with one hand, "I think they've gotten worse."

Smiling Kohana turned towards him as lifted her hands while saying, "Don't worry...I feel fine."

"Never the less..." Hiei replied as he reached forward to untie the bandages from around Kohana's eyes. As he pulled them away he saw that the skin had cleared, much to his relief. With a quite "Hn" Hiei said, "Kohana open your eyes."

As Kohana attempted to do as he asked she found that they would not open and was painful for her to attempt to do so. Rubbing at them she whined quietly as a stinging sensation shot down the side of her face causing her to clasp the throbbing skin in her palm.

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked as his hand hovered on either side of her face.

Turning her head up Kohana said worriedly, "Hiei, my eyes, they won't open."

"What do you mean?" He said in a strait tone that held a twinge of surprise and worry.

With a hiss of pain Kohana continued to rub them as she said, "Hiei I cant open them...Ah, their stinging."

As Hiei reached to replace Kohana's hands with his he covered her eyes with his palms and extended his ki into the muscles around her eyes, warming and freeing them of their frozen prison that the poison had created to render them useless. As he stroked the skin beneath her eyes with the pads of his thumb Hiei said, "Try to open them now."

Slowly but surely Kohana opened them, to surprise Hiei with an almost frightening new addition. The whites of her eyes had been dyed black from the poison and the azure hue of her iris's intensified while a gray haze lingered over her pupils still canceling her ability to see. Arching his brow Hiei felt chills race up and down his spine. Watching as her gaze still wondered he listened as she spoke in a very self conscious tone,

"What's wrong Hiei, do-do they look bad?" Reaching out with her hand to find him, tears welled in the corner of her eyes from the stinging.

Putting out the hand she always held, Hiei shook his head as he said quietly, "No...Did you get the antibiotic cream?"

Patting around the small obi of her under robe Kohana shook her head no as she spoke, "I don't have it. It must have fallen while we were traveling."

Sighing Hiei rubbed his temple with his free hand, they both needed it to keep infection from setting in. Even if they were both demons their wounds were inflicted to counter their self healing abilities so that they themselves required the strength to overcome the sickness and or wound themselves. As he wiped the black hued tear from off Kohana's flushed pale face he said, "Do you know of any herb or plant that would help with reducing infection?"

Turning her head up Kohana's lips parted in thought as she blinked several times. With a slow nod as if she was trying to recall weather or not she knew Kohana finally spoke saying, "Yes, I think I do...but I don't know if it grows in this side of the forest."

"Then it would be best if we went to search for it as soon as the rain dies down," Hiei spoke with a firm nod.

Kohana agreed with a gentle shake of her head and a smile. "That sounds fine to me," she said as she leaned backwards against the cold wall, clasping Hiei's hand in hers. As she drew his warm hand to her she squeezed it lightly as she mumbled, "You're hand... is warm Hiei..."

Feeling the cool, smooth skin of Kohana's face brush against his hand, Hiei shivered lightly as a bristling sensation shot down his spine. As he turned his gaze towards her Hiei noticed that her face looked sickly pale. Listening as she breathed deeply he could hear a quiet wheeze as well.

"Kohana are you feeling alright?" Hiei asked in a quite tone of voice as he hid the concern in his voice.

Nodding simply Kohana replied in a voice that was quiet and sluggish, "Yes...I feel fine...Why do you ask...?"

Slowly sliding off the cold wall the grip Kohana had on Hiei's hand loosened as she slipped forward and blacked out. Jumping up to catch her Hiei held her from hitting the ground as he drew her close.

"Kohana!" Hiei cried as he shook her. "Hey, open your eyes."

Noticing that she wasn't breathing Hiei lied her down and put his ear next to her mouth confirming the dreadful reality of the situation. Looking down at her he saw that her lips were blue and the black virus that had first plagued the flesh around her eyes began to creep back. Placing his hands on her face he was shocked at how quickly the poison had set in to wreath her body in sickness and cold.

"I have to resuscitate her..." Hiei mumbled as he felt his heart being to flutter, a feeling he'd never felt before. "I've seen Kurama do this before...to that one girl at the beach..."

Leaning down Hiei tilted her chin up as he pressed his lips into hers while blowing into her mouth. As he drew away and saw that nothing happened he frowned. Moving over her he placed one hand on the opposite side of her head to support himself as he leaned back over and continued to breathe air into her lungs.

"Come on, Kohana," Hiei said as he breathed into her once again. "Demons don't die from a little lack of air..."

As Hiei brought his lips back to Kohana's he watched as she began to come back to life. The blackness around her eyes went away as she started to breath again. Coughing Kohan's hands went up to her face as she rolled onto her side, her eyes clamped shut, while she began to spit up thick black plasma causes by the internal effects of the poison.

Kohana coughed out a quiet and pain stricken "Hi..ei..." as she sat up onto her knees, supporting herself with her palms as black plasma dripped from her lips, blood leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Hiei," she managed out as tears began to well in her sightless eyes.

"I'm right here," Hiei said as he touched her hand with his own.

Lifting her hand she clasped it over Hiei's and squeezed tightly. As her shoulders began to shake Kohana listened as Hiei said,

"Kohana, I'll be right back, hold on."

Nodding she released his hand as she continued to sit where she was, shaking and dry heaving as she coughed up large amounts of black oozing plasma. As Kohana thought over what else the poison could also affect, she cringed as a searing pain ripped at her lower abdomen. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kohana could feel the heat of her tears mixed with the heat of blood run down her face and join the cold plasma that had come from her stomach, leaving her weak and unstable. To say the least it was looking grim for her. As a cool, wet compress touched with her hot forehead Kohana leaned into the hand that clasped the side of her face.

"Hiei..." Kohan mumbled as she reached out for him. "I'm s..."

"Stop talking," Hiei interrupted her curtly.

Nodding slightly as she moved away from where she had ridden her stomach of the propionate stash of poison in her system, Kohana reached out for Hiei as he wiped the blood off her face and the black substance from her pale lips. Gently brushing her hair from her face Hiei observed as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him, though he knew she could not see. As a pain stricken cringe changed her expression into one of great pain Kohana doubled over and held her stomach.

"I...I don't feel well..." Kohana mumbled as she rested her head in Hiei's lap.

"Really?" Hiei asked sarcastically as he looked down at the lump of demon lying in his lap.

After several minutes of enduring an exceedingly painful sensation of a knife tearing her insides apart, it began to subside. Managing a small rather crooked smile as if to say it would be alright, she unwrapped her arms from around her torso and slowly sat back up as she weakly supporting herself with her palms. Shaking her head to clear an abiding since of faintness from her, she turned her gaze up, the blackened orbs burning into the fierce red of her companion's.

"Hiei?" she asked in a quiet voice as she forced out a smile that displayed a noticeably fake "I'll be alright" façade.

"Yes?" Hiei said as he leaned back against the opposite wall they had been sitting against.

"I'm cold," Kohana said as she shivered lightly from the cool kisses of the breeze that drifted into the cave.

Not saying a word Hiei stared at Kohana for a moment then with a quiet sigh he opened his arms and pulled her close, allowing her to sit between his legs and huddle close to him for warmth. He adjusted his back as she wrapped her arms around his torso and set her head against his chest...

_"I can't believe I'm actually allowing Kohana to be this intimate with me..."_ Hiei grumbled to himself mentally as he looked down at the shaking demon he held in his arms. Though his head was screaming "What on earth are you doing?" his heart was whispering, "It's not so bad..."

Though it seemed that the drama for the day had ended, at least temporarily anyway, Hiei was unaware of the fact that Kohana's emotional strength was slowly beginning to wear away. She cried silent tears as they solemnly ran down her pale cheeks and dripped off her chin. As much as she would have liked to be alone to let go of the bottled up emotions inside of her, Kohana knew that she was best off staying by Hiei's side. Coming to a conclusion, she swore to herself that she would hold out for as long as she could. She had to be strong for both herself and Hiei.

Brushing aside the dramatics Kohana brought her fingers to her lips running them over the bruised flesh. She blushed as they tingled with the breath Hiei had gifted her and as she imagined what it would have been like to kiss him if she weren't unconscious and not breathing. As she felt Hiei's chest rise as he sighed she listened as he began to hum a soft tune whose familiar tune calmed her rattled spirit. With a smile Kohana closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into his chest. Being with him wasn't half bad...

"Hiei...thank you..." Kohana whispered as she squeezed him with what strength she possessed.

"Hmmn," Hiei replied in his customary manner, looking away with a weary gaze.

Two more hours pasted as they sat in the cold, watching and listening as the thunder clouds poured their cool tears over the earth, washing away the old and bringing in with the new. Finally after seemingly endless hours of waiting, the rain began to slowly stop and the wind began to die down. Sitting in the same spot they had when Kohana had lived threw the brunt of her poison attach she still remained wrapped in the now dozing Hiei's arms, playing with the fabric of his makeshift bandages...

Then that's when she heard it, a strange sound of heavy breathing. As she felt goose bumps appear on her skin she stopped moving as a gust of rancid gust of wind blew into her hair and caused her entire body to tingle.

"Hiei..." Kohana whispered in a low voice that only he could hear. "What is standing behind me?"

There was silence. Neither one of them moved. Kohana didn't even breathe.

Within an instant Hiei had sprung to his feet with Kohana in his arms. Flying across the cave to avoid the powerful jaws of the Hellhound that had uncovered their hide out, Hiei turned on his heal to watch as the thundering beast crashed into the wall and whined as it pawed at its now broken nose. Bounding out of the cave, Hiei looked up in time to dodge yet another set of jaws with a sharp turn that missed him but grabbed that which he held. He gasped as the hellhound ripped Kohana out of his grasp and yet another pounced on him causing him to slam into the ground and slide across the wet grass.

Kohana shrieked in pain as the sharp teeth of the hellhound sliced into her sides and back as it shook her. Striking it with her elbow she hissed at it as the poison inside her caused her to loose control of her darker self. Punching it in the nose she felt a sudden crave for blood as the creature began to bite harder, the teeth cutting deeply into her. "Let me go," she growled as she scratched at it with her nails. Stopping suddenly as the beast began to shake her and flung her down into a deep puddle of muddy water it held her there with its paw, growling and biting at her.

The sudden lack of air caused the borderline demon to snap back to reality as she began to panic. Blood colored the water a dark crimson color. Wiggling under the crushing force of the hellhound Kohana felt adrenalin rush to her head as she managed to push up enough so that she was able to breath and scream Hiei's name in a frighteningly horse and shrill tone. Not much less then a second after the hellhound locked its leg and pushed her back down rubbing her head into the ground, mud coating her head and coloring her once clean silver locks a blood red color.

As a loud bang sounded Kohana felt the weight lifted from off her back along with loud shouting she couldn't quite make out. Sitting strait up she coughed violently spitting up water and mud accompanied by black plasma that caused her body to tingle. As she tried to stand, she collapsed under her weak legs back into the mud puddle. Groping blindly Kohana tried to find something to help stand herself up with. With a gasp of surprise as a set of arms encircled her torso her heart skipped a beat as her savior jumped into the tree branches high above where the hellhounds could not reach them.

Running swiftly threw the trees Hiei held tightly onto the muddy bundle in his arms as he made his getaway from the demon beasts. Yet just as it seemed he had made it to safety, a beast leaped up and smashed into the braches Hiei was about to jump onto, causing them to fall. Landing on the creature's snout Hiei slammed his feet down into its eyes as he leapt away resting briefly on a large log.

Not bothering to acknowledge any of his newly opened wounds Hiei drew in a deep breath yet due to loss of blood, the rain and his pounding heart, his enemies had the obvious upper hand to his jumbled senses. As he heard a slight snicker behind him he turned but did not have to time to react before a spear was thrust threw his stomach. Cringing as he lost feeling in his arms he looked up to see a grinning demon, one who had not yet given up on finding them.

"I've come for the girl," the demon Hiei remembered to be called Takani said as he smiled sickly.

"To bad, you've wasted your time," Hiei hissed angrily as he tightened his one armed grip around Kohana and grasped the spear with the other.

Reaching out her hand Kohana felt tears spring to her eyes as she guessed what came of a sound one could only produce from slicing flesh with a blade. "Hiei, what happed?" she asked in a clearly very worried tone. "Who are you talking to?"

As Takani grasped a fist full of Kohana's hair he tore her out of Hiei's arm and yanked her over to him as he licked her face while whispering, "You are such a sweet prize...I can't believe the King would be so lenient to hand you over."

Kohana reached up and grasped his hand as she dug her nails into his flesh. "I am not a prize," she growled as she squirmed against his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Hahahaha," Takani laughed as he jerked the spear forwards and squeezed a trigger that released four spring blades from the spear head, slicing open Hiei's stomach even further. Hearing this Kohana screamed at the sound and covered her ears as she clamped her eyes shut.

Hiei stifled a cry of pain as the attempted to keep the blood from pouring from his mouth but failing as the warm crimson liquid colored his lips and drizzled down his neck. "Kohana..." He whispered as pain throbbed threw out his entire body.

As Takani shook Kohana's head with the grasp he had on her hair she dropped her hands as she listened to him whisper, "You're little boyfriend here has done quite enough to help you, you're mine now..." Jerking the blade out from Hiei's stomach Takani dropped it as he turned away from him while laughing. "Thanks for the woman..."

All the while that her captor dragged her to his trusty hellhound, Kohana screamed and tried to wiggle her way out his iron like grasp to get back to Hiei. "Hiei!" she cried as she hit and kicked Takani as hard as she possibly could. "Hiei! Please say something!"

Hiei would have spoken if he would have been able to get a word past the blood that took the place for air in his throat. Coughing violently Hiei collapsed onto his knees and slid sickly off of the fallen tree, the hybrid spear falling after clattering to the ground beside him. As he managed to roll over he saw Kohana's face flushed with anger and tears dripped from her lashes as she reached out to him, her voice becoming a quite whisper.

For the first time Hiei watched as he reached out to her, his hands dripping with blood. "Kohana...I'm..."

--- --- ---

Whopt te do. Cliff hanger. Aren't I mean. :D

Here's your long awaited Chapter! I hope that it lived up to your expectations! Tune in next time for Chapter numero eighto entitled: "Belonging."

• Mercury Mechanics •


	8. Belonging

Light in the Shadow

--- --- ---

Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes.

Warning: May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some as in a little bit not like heavy sexual content sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff in later chapters. D

Author:   ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡

Authors Note: Yay! :3 I have a revived lust for this story and will continually update it as fast as my life allows. I am thrilled that everyone likes it! I will continue to list everyone's name who submitted a review! Thank you all so much!

Jaderabbit: LoL. Don't worry, I could never forget about you guys! :D

Kanamey: I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long! I'm very pleased that you like it! Thank you!

MoonGoddessMononoke: I'll try to be as quick on updating that I can! I'm really sorry! I hope you can forgive me. bows

Olivia Grace: I'm very happy that my story kept you from having a boring past hour. XD Thank you very much! You're to sweet! 3

The-One-Who-Wears-A-Mask: .../ Uh. Ok? Thanks for reviewing! :D

KayHiei: Don't worry, they will be very soon! 3 This is one of my favorite parts. X3

Animegrl15: I am to! I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to get things straitened out. ::slapsself:: And yes I was thinking about putting Kurama in a little later on and maybe some of the other guys, I guess I'll just see how it goes. :D

Miyako14: I'm truly sorry that I made you guys wait for so long. XP I'll try to update as fast as I can from now on!

Chapter Warning: There are some adult themes in the upcoming chapter, not too graphic but be weary that I might have to up the rating if I plan on going threw with things in later chapters. Also, its pretty bloody. :O

--- --- ---

Chapter 8 "Belonging"

Hiei's speech was interrupted as blood filled his mouth. He coughed to rid himself of the liquid, his strength melting away. Staring with glassy crimson hued eyes as Takani leaped up onto the Hellhound with the screaming Kohana in his arms, his hand still out stretched to her. As he attempted to say what he wanted to so badly to say to calm her down, he only managed to whisper hoarsely,

"Kohana...I'm coming..."

With that his hand fell to the ground, weak and wreathed with pain. Cringing he looked down...He was covered literally head to foot in his own blood that now ran in streams out of his body causing him to be lightheaded and dizzy with a kick of nausea to add to it. As he slowly planted his palm into the ground he managed to sit up and back onto his heels all the while holding his torn torso. Coughing he choked as blood sprayed from his lips.

"Damn it..." he cursed as he watched threw tired eyes as Takani took off with Kohana in his arms.

Looking sideward as a putrid smell filled the air about him, Hiei came face to face with a hellhound. With eyes that held no fear he stared strait faced into the creature's malevolent gaze and mentally tore it to pieces with his bare hands...Yet it was the whistle of the damned creature's master that saved him from having to move just yet. Watching as it left at the beckoning leaving him to his "death" Hiei felt suddenly felt insulted.

Crawling over to the tall root of a tree he grasped a hold of it and stood slowly as to not become light headed. As he turned towards the way Takani had disappeared into the forest he tripped over his own feet and fell back to the ground. With a loud gasp of pain he rolled onto his back and clenched his now shaking hands tightly, one firmly wrapped around his torn abdomen. After great struggle of keeping his eyes open Hiei slowly allowed them to close. Soon after his ears began to hear nothing but silence and his mind drifted back into a small utopia he had been able to salvage from the chaos around him...

Opening his eyes Hiei found that he was standing in a dim room with a haunting picture before him. A woman lay dead on the cold wooden floor, her face hidden behind a veil of white hair stained in blood. A young man, also whose head was adorned in long silver locks and who also sported wounds that bled strength from his body, kneeled defeated in front of a dark shadow hidden behind a veil of black hues.

As Hiei looked to the left there stood a young girl holding a small plushy doll. Her emotionless face was void of any sign of life and had a splatter of red blood coloring the flesh that was so pale it resembled that of snow. Slowly as she turned her head to look towards him, Hiei felt his heart wrench as familiar glowing azure blue eyes gazed at him...Kohana. Looking away his gaze was drawn to the fallen woman whose eyes suddenly opened as she yelled at him, _"Get up!"_

Snapping his eyes open Hiei could hear the rhythm of his heart beat drumming in his ears. Blindly staring upwards as his blackened vision began to clear, it became apparent that he was still were he had fallen and still in the condition he had been in before he had passed out. As he looked down he saw a small green ball resting on his chest. With shaking hands he picked it up slowly and brought it to his nose as he smelled it. It had a sent of mint and pine along with lilac and had a clean since to it. A voice in his head told him to take a bite...so he did and regretted it, at least momentarily anyway.

Hiei clamped his hands over his mouth as a searing pain ripped at stomach and caused his brow to heat in a fever. Crying out in pain he coughed as he enveloped one arm around his abdomen and twisted the other fist in the bloody grass he lay upon. Though he swore he'd never cry due to pain, Hiei clenched his eyes shut as he was overwhelmed with the most agonizing pain he had ever endured. Hiei cried out loudly in pain.

It felt as though someone had thrust a blade into his already ripped open stomach, widening the wound as they twisted the blade around a bit. Stinging numbness shot threw the tips of his fingers and toes and a weak since of lightheadedness caused his head to swim and his stomach to cringe. His strength that was nearly bled away caused his entire body to swell with aching.

Then it slowly began to subside and he could feel the fever melt away along with the sickness and pain... As he caught up with his breath Hiei slowly looked down to see his stomach completely healed. Sitting up with utter shock he removed the torn rags from around his abdomen to find with great surprise that even the stitch wounds had closed and healed. The once torn and tattered flesh had in a matter of the seconds patched itself back up.

Then that's when he heard it, the triumphant howl of the hellhounds in the distance as if they were announcing they had won against an undefeated foe...who was, without their knowledge, now quite well.

As he looked to the spear that the demon had used to nearly kill him Hiei walked over to it and picked it up. Staring down at the designs that decorated its blood covered blade he listened as Kohana's screaming echoed in his head like a haunting ballad...she was still blind and unable to fend for herself. As his grasp around the wood tightened, it creaked warning that it would snap in half under the pressure.

Leaping strait up into the treetops above Hiei made his way towards the howling as quickly as his now lithe and unscathed feet would carry him into the deep wood. With a renewed vigor the now very pissed and very determined red eyed demon dodged tree limbs and moved with the grace and speed he possessed before he had even met Kohana. Dropping down from the highest limbs down onto the lower ones Hiei felt a rush of prickling crawl up his spine as the cool damp air lathered his body.

Stopping as the howling stopped Hiei listened close. He heard nothing save the swish of the dancing leaves in the blowing wind. Barring his teeth in annoyance Hiei dropped to the ground as he began to follow the tracks, his pace swift. As several hours passed he came to hill that he was sure would lead him right to them. Leaping to the top his face went slack with a dash of disappointment and a whole lot of aggravation. There were three paw tracks leading in three different directions...

"Shit..." Hiei grumbled as he got onto his hands and knees to see which set of prints went deepest into the ground, hence they would be the ones baring the riders. "I'm coming Kohana...Hold on."

--- --- ---

Though she had stopped beating her abductor with her now numb and bleeding fists Kohana had not lost her fiery anger that burned with much fervor against the demon whom now carried her like a satchel over his lap. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth were he had hit her due to her biting. To say the least, she stopped that pretty quickly.

As Kohana looked up at the demon, even though she couldn't see him, it is only fair of me to tell you that anyone who met his gaze were shocked at how plainly they screamed "Lecher." She didn't know what frightened her more being alone with the creep or the possibility that Hiei might not have lived threw the little blade slicing sounding incident...Definitely Hiei not living threw whatever happened when Takani stole her away.

Turning her gaze away from him as she felt tears well in her eyes, Kohana rubbed the sore orbs with her dirty hands. How she wished for a bath...and for the warmth of Hiei's hand to hold and his warm sent to clam her worries...

As the rough ride began to slow Kohana looked around in a paranoid manner as she listened as her captor spoke softly to the rancid smelling beast they rode upon. With a small cry she struggled against Takani's embrace as he picked her up and dismounted with her in his arms. Setting Kohana down, he still held tightly to her as he said,

"We are standing next to a pool...I thought you might wish to wash off a bit..."

The soft tone in his voice immediately sent warning bells off in Kohana's head. _'What the hell...'_ she thought, picking up the curse word from how many times she had heard Hiei mumble it. Though she was worried of his intentions she nodded and decided to just cooperate for his once, so that she could get a chance to wash off a bit. She reasoned that he wouldn't have gone threw all that trouble of kidnapping her to drown her.

Slowly as Takani let her go he led her over to the water with one hand resting on the curve of her back, which I may add, bothered her which caused her to twitch under the intimate touch. Looking down as she felt the cool water lather her feet she smiled. As she bent down to take a scoop of the water she felt Takani's hands push her down. With a cry she held her under robe closed and looked up with scorn at her abductor who was undressing himself. As she heard the sound of rustling clothes she felt a numbing cold rush over her...

Trying to stand quickly Kohana found that her legs would barely move as she tried to move away from him, fright causing her belly to tighten and a wave of nausea to kick in. As she felt his hands begin to touch her shoulders she tried to push and kick him away but was to no avail. Before she knew it he had pinned her to the grass, holding her there under the weight of his body. She knew exactly what he was doing; the thought causing tears to well in her eye as she thought of Hiei.

"Get off of me..." Kohana growled in a shaking tone. She cringed as his hot tongue slid across the flesh of her neck earning an angry hiss, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to play with you, my doll..." he hissed as he grasped a lock of her hair and tightly held it as he ripped open her robe.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried her hardest to push him off but due to the shaking bloody flesh that made up her hands she barely had the strength to hit him as he bit and scratched her delicate pale skin, causing her to make quite, repressed sounds of pain, sounds he enjoyed. Takani was disappointed when he found the bleeding teeth indentions on her sides from were his hellhounds had bitten her. He wanted to break his doll on his own accord and with no ones help... Smiling Takani looked down at Kohana, his eyes glowing.

"_Hiei..."_ Kohana whimpered mentally. _"Where are you...I'm scared..."_

--- --- ---

The ground was wet due to the all the rain but never the less it was still a hard decision for Hiei to make. Each pathway's set of paw prints were as deep as the next. He did not under any circumstance want to choose the wrong path and delay his reuniting with Kohana hence the good twenty minute of thought before he chose which way to go.

As he caught a faint sound Hiei looked up and saw nothing but endless trees and greenery. Watching as the wind caused the leaves to sway he could smell the rancid stench of the Hellhound's and a light sent of blood in the breeze. As he stood from crouching near the floor of the forest his ears tuned into everything around him, from the whips of the dancing leaves to the small chirp of the birds...And then he heard it. A scream so loud it caused the birds in the tops of the trees to scatter. Yet what had been screamed had caused his entire body to wreath in goose bumps and a prickling sensation to shoot up his spine.

"Kohana!" Hiei cried as he sprinted forwards at such a speed that the trees passed by in blurs of brown and green.

Clenching his fists Hiei jumped up into the tops of the trees and did flips and turns to dodge trees and low limbs as he weaved his way threw the forest, the stench of the hellhounds becoming more potent with every yard. His heart was pounding so fast Hiei could have sworn the muscle had skipped a couple beats as he ran. As he saw a clearing in the distance he pushed his burning legs to move faster, sliding into the wide area of level ground. Slipping on the wet grass he nearly fell onto his butt but caught himself in time. Standing strait as he looked about the clearing he noticed it was of a good sized width due to the pond near the middle of it with tall trees that seemed to coil upwards for miles with branches weaving a top so thick that sunlight had a trouble breaking threw.

As he made his way across the clearing a flash of blood stained white caught his eye. Swiftly making his way to the edge of the pond he reached out and grasped the white cloth. Holding it up he recognized it to be the under robe Kohana had been wearing. He instantly felt himself pale and a numbing shock filtered threw him. As puddles of blood caught his gaze Hiei turned to see a section of the grass literally stained red with blood that trailed all the way back to the water's edge were he was standing.

Ripping the garment with anger Hiei threw it down and darted into the woods, following the sent of the hellhounds. As he leapt into the branches of the trees Hiei felt his blood heat and a boiling anger rise inside of him. In the distance, down a way he could see Takani sitting very relaxed like on the back of his hellhounds with a second walking beside his own with a small figure wrapped in his shirt lying on its back.

"That bastard..." Hiei hissed as he imagined how he would kill Takani and what he'd do to him.

As he crept up behind Takani, standing in the branches above the unsuspecting demons head, he moved without sound and masked his presence so well not even the hellhounds had sensed him. Spinning the spear around Hiei prepared for his revenge. As he did a flip out of the tree he landed softly in front of Takani with glowing eyes that screamed of a malevolent fire so fiercely that at the first gaze into them Takani froze.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you, now you will die," Hiei hissed as he plunged the blade into the hellhound's neck and pulled the trigger, severing the head from the body.

The two demons were thrown from the hellhounds back as the beast crashed into the forest floor, blood spraying the ground as the body twitched. Jumping up to his feet Takani started to laugh and whistled for his second hellhounds to come to him. With the great beast by his side Takani placed the beast under a spell so it wouldn't interfere with their spar.

"So she's yours then?" Takani laughed as he took a handful of Kohana's wet hair and brought it to his nose, inhaling the sweet smell. With a smile he produced a sword from a sheath that hung at his back and twirled it around. "She tastes so sweet and is just so much fun to play with. I don't think I'm going to return her."

Hiei stared blankly, his eyes showing no sign of where he might choose to strike next. "If you touch her again I'll make sure to make your death a painful one, Takani," Hiei hissed as he grasped the spear tightly and ready himself to dismember the demon.

"I'm so afraid," Takani laughed as he stepped away from the hellhound. "I thought I killed you..."

Hiei smirked. "You thought wrong..."

Taking a couple steps forwards Takani smiled and dropped down into a combat ready stance. The two males stared each other down, studying the other, vengeful red searing into sadistic green. As they prepared to begin, Hiei looked over at Kohana when he noticed that she hadn't moved from her spot on the back of the demon dog since he had come. Turning back to Takani Hiei felt his hate grow when the demon smiled and said,

"I bet your wondering what I did to your little girlfriend..."

Hiei frowned lightly and thought, _"Why am I allowing him to live so long..."_

Leaping forwards at each other Hiei and Takani sparred each other's first attack but soon broke out into all out sword verses spear war. Dodging and sparring attack's the two struck the other's blade so hard that sparks flew into their face. With the occasional punch and kick the two had bloodied each other up in the first couple minutes of the fight.

During the course of the fight Hiei had broken off one of the spring blades to use as a dagger and had managed to embed it deeply into Takani's side when he sparred Hiei's thrust attach with his sword. Staggering backwards Takani kept up his defenses well enough to slice threw the wood at the end of Hiei's spear and slice a gash in his upper arm.

Flipping up into the air as Takani swung at him, Hiei landed on the blade of his sword and hit him in the head with the splintered end of the wood, breaking off yet another piece. As Takani dashed at him Hiei jumped backwards. Breaking off yet another spring blade on the opposite end He threw it as if it were a Chinese star into Takani's stomach.

With a cringe the demon ripped it out as he did a spin while lunging towards Hiei. Though due to Hiei's superior speed he was able to divert the attach by jumping into the air, smashing his heels into the top of Takani's head and flipped off landing beside the hellhound who looked as thought it was nothing more than a restrained dog under the spell of a sick man.

As he looked sideward to Kohana he noticed the amount of cuts and bruises on her face, and this only the part he had seen that had not been covered with wet hair and the collar of Takani's shirt. With worry he tuned Takani out as he reached out to Kohana while softly saying her name. As her eyes opened sluggishly Hiei heard the snap of fingers and before he knew it he was dodging the clamp like jaws of the Hellhound she rested upon.

Standing in the tree limbs above, Hiei looked down at Kohana watching as her eyes only opened half way he saw the little fire he had sparked within her was nothing more than ash now and the blue depths were now hazy and filled with sorrow. As he turned his gaze up to the now snickering Takani Hiei hissed,

"What did you do?"

Takani only sneered and put his finger over his lips playfully saying he would not tell. "It's a secret," he said.

"Hi...ei...?" Kohana whispered in a hoarse voice, is sounding as if she barely knew who he was.

Hiei did not meet Kohana's wondering eyes as he said, "I'm here now, so you don't have to be afraid."

Deciding it was full well time to pay the piper Hiei tightened his grip on the staff and ran at Takani appearing before the demon before he could move. With the anger that fueled his attack, Hiei sliced right threw Takani's chest as he too delivered his final blow to Hiei's shoulder. Wrenching the spear upwards caused Takani to drop his blade. Swiftly Hiei pushed him back into a tree and released the trigger that caused the two remaining spring blades to slice open, severing his spinal cord while embedding into the tree behind him. Hate caused Hiei's eyes to glow and he enjoyed his revenge with a sick passion that yearned for more and screamed for him to continue to draw pain from the demon's body until he bled to death. Yet as Hiei reached up to snap Takani's jaw a small voice called his name.

"Hiei..." Kohana called as she slowly and weakly sat up from the hellhounds back. here...Leave him alone..."

Suddenly feeling violated Hiei gnashed his teeth and growled at Takani when he smiled.

"I don't want to listen to the fighting anymore..." Kohana said quietly as she slid off the hellhounds back and landed with a sick thud on the ground in a withered lump. "I don't want to listen to blood splash the ground anymore...please come to me..."

As he stepped away from Takani, Hiei ignored the struggling, demon as he walked to Kohana who had managed to pull herself up onto her shaking feet. Watching as she out stretched her arms to him he saw that they were badly cut up and bloody. Wearily she staggered forwards as she said in voice that cracked with emotion,

"Hiei...where are you?"

Rushing to her Hiei wrapped his arms around the small quivering demon as she collapsed and started to cry so hard she started to wheeze due to lack of air. Holding onto Hiei with every fiber of strength left within her Kohana broke down into his chest, her tears racking her entire body with sorrow. Though she had tried to be as strong as she could, Takani had succeeded in breaking her.

"Hiei, please don't leave me again," Kohana said brokenly. "Promise you won't let him take me away...please."

He had never heard anyone in his life beg him with such a pleading tone in their voice. Though demons had begged him to spare their life, he had never been begged to stay by a person's side and promise not to leave them and not allow someone to take them from him. Slowly he tighten his grasp around the pitiful demon lying in his lap as he said, "Kohana what happened...What did that bastard do to you?"

Asking this only made her cry harder, causing her to wind her bleeding fists in the cloth of his pants. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do. Stroking her hair gently he rocked back and forth. He'd seen a man do this to a crying woman on some soap opera that Kurama called a good historical, tear-jerking movie. He's slept threw most of it, but he was damn happy he'd seen that part.

He was shocked at how much it seemed to calm Kohana down. Slowly her crying stopped and turned to just sniffling and a hick up here and there. Now that he had gotten used the gesture of rocking her and gently stroking the her head and back, Hiei couldn't believe that he had actually used what he had seen in a soap opera in real life. Though he'd be caught dead before he let Kurama or Yusuke see him...Yusuke already had doubts about his slack, "I hate humans and demons alike along with the whole damned world" attitude.

"_You're just a big softy...!"_ Yusuke's annoying laughing voice echoed in his head as he looked down at Kohana.

Turning his head towards Takani Hiei saw that the demon was looking at him. The smile on his face was so wide Hiei could see the blood stains on Takani's teeth and lips from where he had coughed up the crimson liquid. "I've won and there's nothing you can do about it," he sneered as he laughed, blood trickling from his lips. "Once I die...my hellhound will tear you to piece...es..."

As Takani's eyes hazed and his head hung limply with death, Hiei looked up to see the spell on the hellhound wear off. Gathering a good hold around Kohana he leaped up into the air to dodge an attack by the demon dog. Landing on a thick branch high off the ground, Hiei set Kohana down on her feet and pressed her into the stem of the tree, protecting her with his body as the hellhound leaped up into the air and bit and pawed at the tree.

Wrapping her arms around his torso Kohana held Hiei close as she sniffled. Takani had awoken a renowned since of fright inside of her. As her hands began to shake Kohana whispered to Hiei, "Hiei, I'm scared..."

When he heard her sniffle Hiei looked down in a subtle manner. As he saw tears streaking down the corner of her face his brows furrowed. Dropping his head between his arms, either hand over her shoulders as he looked her in the hazy eyes he had grown so accustomed to seeing he nearly forgot what he had looked like before the poison had stolen her sight. "Stop crying," Hiei said in a tone that held an emotion he couldn't tag while he reached down and held her face in his bloody hand. "You've earned my respect, Kohana. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." He stressed his words. "Do you trust me?"

Though she could not see Kohana turned her eyes up and stared where she thought Hiei's face to be from the warmth of breath blowing on her cheek. With a sad frown she said sternly, "I don't want you get hurt anymore, Hiei."

Hiei's face hardened as he frowned as well. "Do you trust me Kohana?" he repeated this time in a firm voice.

Stiffening her spine against the bark of the tree Kohana nodded as she said, "I trust you...Hiei but... please...be careful!"

Silent was Hiei's reply as he nodded. Releasing her he pulled away out of her arms as he did a back flip off the branch landing on the ground beside the tree. As he sprinted towards Takani's dead body to retrieve the spear Hiei leaped over the slain hellhound and worked as swiftly as he could. Closing the spring blades of the spear he tore the blade out the tree and threw Takani's chest cavity that had been torn open by his fatal attack. It was such a gruesome sight Hiei was glad that Kohana had lost her ability to see.

Turning on his heel he saw the hellhound growling, barring its razor like teeth as it stared Hiei down with its dark yellow eyes. As the beast made the first move Hiei waited until the last moment to jump upwards to avoid its powerful jaws. With a small spin he landed on the beasts back. It thrashed about wildly and attempted to buck him off. Hiei thought the distress of the demon was mildly amusing. He watched as it whined and tried to reach back and bite him.

With a firm grasp on the coarse hair of the demon hound's coat Hiei had no problem avoiding the teeth and staying on when it bucked. Then growing tired of it's noises and bucking, he thrust the nearly warn out blade of the spear down threw its shoulder blades causing it to crash into the ground with a deafening cry of pain. Standing before the fallen creature Hiei observed as it took lay before him wheezing as it drew in its last breaths.

"No one messes with me and lives," Hiei said as he turned away from it and ran back to meet with Kohana who had already began to make her way down the tree and who had also managed to get herself stuck in some vines. He repressed a snicker at the odd sight she made and covered it up with a blank expression.

"Hiei?" she asked softly as she reached out to him with one hand, not really sure if he was there. "How are your stitches? Do we still need to find that herb you needed?"

"If either of us needs the herb, it's you," Hiei replied as he helped untangle his intimate companion from the vines. "You're the ones who's hurt the worst."

"I am not!" Kohana protested the blood and bruises on her arms and legs speaking plainly to Hiei and yet Kohana had no idea of her appearance. "You have stitches to tend to! And what about the sound I heard? Takani must have wounded you so terribly that you could not move!"

Grasping her hand Hiei brought it to his chest and placed where a large wound had once been. "It was to say the least, a miracle..." Hiei admitted as he released Kohana's hand to watch as it wondered over his entire frame were she remembered were his old wounds to be.

"There...all gone? How is this possible?" Kohana said in a shocked voice as she pressed two fingers into her bruised, blue lips. She smiled. "I was so worried that Takani had done some serious harm to you and that I'd never see you again..."

Hiei cringed as he remembered. Takani had. Though he'd never tell her that. Not unless she asked him directly. He wasn't fond of lying and especially not to people like Kohana because he knew that she was the type of person who could tell when someone was lying to them just by the tone in their voice.

Kohana, who had cast her blind gaze to her feet, turned her head up and without saying a word she reached out with her bruised and scratched up arms as she enveloped Hiei in a hug. Though the true nature of her embrace was not known to Hiei, Kohana would attempt to mask her pain as well as she could.

Hiei did not resist her embrace and allowed her to do so as he loosely wrapped his arms around her shoulders as well. The smaller demon had unknowingly become his object of obsession and the bodies of the three creatures he had just slaughtered to save her proved it. Though Hiei, being of the male gender, hadn't even realized it. Though that's perfectly normal for a man to not understanding how he feels.

"Kohana...." Hiei said in a hushed voice with a plain look on his face, that which was turned away from Kohana's, his eyes narrow and mind cast deeply in thought. "I promise...that I won't leave you..."

"Thank you, Hiei," Kohana whispered as she snuggled close to Hiei, the sound of his heart and the warmth of his fiery body a comfort beyond what she had longed for.

"_As long as you're with me, Hiei...I'll try my hardest to be strong for you and to not let Takani's words and actions against me to bother our bond...he was nothing like you are," _She thought as she smiled a sad smile knowing that she had wounds of her own that were still to this point stinging and throbbing with a centered dull ache that had grown dormant, only awakening when she decided to move. Takani had stolen something precious of hers that could never be returned. Yet as she held Hiei, the pain began to increase...

She blatantly ignored it; which, may I say, was not a wise decision. _"I wish I could tell you, Hiei..."_ she thought as she closed her eyes briefly.

Hiei hummed, "Hnn..."

At hearing the familiar noise Kohana laughed as she said, "I've missed that noise."

Arching a brow Hiei watched as she smiled. "Hn?"

Managing the best smile she could possibly she took Hiei's hand in hers as she asked, "Where to now?"

With a shrug Hiei spoke, "I haven't the faintest clue...but first we have to get out of the tree."

Kohana nodded in agreement at the rather very obvious statement. As the two began to climb down, Hiei lead Kohan down every step of the way until they set foot on the grass. Looking about Hiei lead his blind companion deeper into the chasm of adventure and darkness that they called a forest with her arm linked with his and their fingers wound together...

Then that's when Hiei noticed that Kohan was limping and that the red hue of the shirt she was wearing was not its natural color. It was her blood.

--- --- ---

Welllo thats that! Arn't you happy it didnt take me another year to update! X3 I promise on my life that I'll get better! ::ripsouthair::

‡ MercuryMechanics ‡


	9. Trust

Light in the Shadow

--- --- ---

Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho or other related themes.

Warning: May have some disturbing images, adult language, and some -as in a little bit not like heavy- sexual content -sorta kinda like kissy kissy stuff- in later chapters. :D

Author: ‡ Mercury Mechanics ‡

Authors Note: A lot of you have been asking how/why the little green thing healed Hiei. Well it goes much –much- deeper than just a random green thing that caused his flesh wounds to heal. All I can tell you that doesn't reveal some of secrets in the plot line is that you'll just have to wait and find out. I guess the best thing you could associate it with is if you've seen Spirited Away when the little girl feeds a small green medicine ball to Haku in dragon form so he'll spit up the thing he stole and to heal his wounds. :3 And yes, the whole ordeal of Kohana being ravaged will also play in as a shock later on. :3 I know, I think I enjoy putting my characters threw hell a little to much.

Thank you all SO SO SO much for continuing to read and comment on my story! I really appreciate it! -sobs- I feel so loved. Now that its summer and I've got time to try and murder with the dullness that is my life, I will try to be better at keeping up with my story! -slaps self- Thank you all so much once again, I love you guys! XD

--- --- ---

Chapter 9 "Trust"

Stopping mid stride Hiei watched as blood dripped from the rim of Kohana's shirt and splashed onto the emerald carpet of the forest floor. He observed as she continued limping until she noticed that he had stopped. With concern he took a step towards her and letting go of her hand, began to pull up her shirt. This sudden movement startled Kohana causing her to cry out in surprise and push him away as she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards onto the grass. She yelped in pain as she clasped her hands onto her side.

Kneeling beside her Hiei reached out to touch her shoulder to settle her nerves. He watched as she cringed in pain and shifted her weight as she spoke, "Hiei, you startled me…I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you…"'

"Hmmn," Hiei hummed in a quiet voice trying to pass off as if he didn't care when the truth of the matter was quite the opposite. As he looked down he found that a thick patch of her clothing was smeared with the crimson liquid. "I'll find a pool for you to wash off in…" Hiei spoke softly as he looked up at Kohana. "What does the herb we need look like?"

Kohana frowned lightly, her head turned away from his as she spoke in a tone of voice that was a cross between anxiety and nervousness, "No, Hiei, it's alright we don't need it." She shook her head no and smiled in attempt to cover her fright.

Grasping her chin with his hand Hiei pulled Kohana's face up to meet his searing gaze with her blind one as he spoke in a low voice, emphasizing his words, "Kohana, what does it look like?"

Shivering slightly she placed her warn hand over Hiei's as her expression softened to one of melancholy. "It's a small flower…It has white petals with red tips and grows on trees," she spoke softly.

Hiei's dark crimson eyes warmed as he nodded making a humming nose as if to say he understood. "Come on, lets get going," he said as he reached out and grasped her hand, helping her to stand from the ground.

As they continued on with their quest Kohana walked close to Hiei, using him as her crutch and guide. Though in normal circumstances he would have made her walk by her own strength, Hiei succumbed to guilt and allowed her to use him as such. Though he was not the kind of person to be overly emotional or concerned for any single person, besides his sister, he ignored the fact that he had gotten used to Kohana's presence and the pleasant sent of flowers that loomed about her, even when she was smothered with her own blood. He'd had the debate in his thoughts, more than once you know, were his mind would be screaming at him to forget her when his heart would whisper a quit reminder that her company wasn't so bad.

Yes, even though the cold hearted, "I hate everything" façade was that which he was infamously known for, Hiei had begun to realize things he hadn't before. Take caring for example. He found that it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Though, he wouldn't lie to himself by saying that he didn't need to work on expressing it outwardly. First, he had to convince himself that he actually cared enough to do so.

The day had dragged on for seemingly endless hours until the sun finally set behind the tree line in a bed of shadow. The gloomy rain clouds that had once overwhelmed the bright sky with its blanket of dark gray hue had dispersed and now and again Hiei would look up to catch a small twinkling star set against the black of the vast night sky. As he looked back at Kohana he could feel her shivering from the shaking of her hand that was clasped delicately yet tightly in his own. With a small frown he became flustered when an irrepressible guilt began to eat away at his heart. Knowing that he should do something to help her, Hiei began to ponder over what he could do. Seeing that he had lost his coat to taters long ago and could find no warm pool or even the herb he was to be searching for, he wasn't sure if his presence was any help at all.

As he decided to take a rest Hiei lead Kohana to a large tree whose roots grew out of the ground entwining together like the intricate weave of a basket and soared into the heavens for hundreds of feet. With a sigh Hiei looked at Kohana as she sat down and leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. As he felt the soft, cool flesh of the tips of Kohana's fingers run over the back of his palm he looked down. Lifting up her hand he found that her flesh looked pale and sickly.

With a sharp turn of his head he reached up with his hand, turning Kohana's face up so that he could see it clearly in the small amount of light that the moon let linger into the shadows of the trees. He hadn't noticed it before due to the darkness of the forest and his steadfast concentration on how to help her he had neglected her current state all together. Seeing now how badly she was fairing, Hiei felt a sudden painful emptiness strike at his stomach. Gently setting her head against the tree stem he moved in front of her, one hand on her shoulder and the other loosely wrapped in her fingers.

"Kohana, you fool," Hiei spoke in a stern almost angered voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were so ill from loss of blood?"

Kohana parted her blue lips to speak but no words would come. As she tried again she spoke in a small, cracked voice, "I didn't want to bother you…" Slowly she opened her eyes, revealing that their awkward hue had faded into nothing but a dull blind gray. "You know I've almost forgotten what you look like Hiei…" she said with a small smile, her voice dull with pain.

Clamping his teeth together Hiei frowned deeply as he looked away from Kohana, her hollow gaze causing him to feel as though he were attempting to save someone who was already lost. As he dropped his hand from her shoulder, it instantly balled into a fist at his side. With a turn of his head upward Hiei looked into the stars as if he were searching for an answer to all that had happened to him. Then that's when it caught his eye. A small white flower with curled crimson red tips crawled up the side of one of the neighboring trees in thick bristly vines, wrapping itself in long fingers around the entire girth of the tree's trunk. With an arch of his brow Hiei's anger melted away as he quickly stood and whispered, "I'll be right back."

As he released Kohana's limp hand he jumped from their resting place to the base of the tree. Reaching up Hiei broke off several flowers, bringing them to his nose to inspect. Quickly he removed the flower from his face as the potent sour smell violated his nose. Shuddering Hiei tore off more of the flower and turned back to where Kohana was sitting. With a small sigh he ran and jumped, landing before his wounded and weak companion. As he knelt in front of her he spoke, "Kohana smell this. Is this the herb?"

With a shaking hand she reached out to feel the herb with her fingers. As she brought it to her nose she drew in a breath of the flowers sent. Attempting to contain her disgust of its odor she cleared her throat and handed it back to Hiei. Nodding she smiled as she spoke quietly, "This is it…but it must be ground in order to be used properly."

Nodding Hiei moved forwards as he gathered Kohana up into a one armed embrace. Jumping from the roots of the tree they had been resting against to the tree that bore the herbal flower, Hiei reached up and tore off an entire vine. Stepping away from the tree he thought worriedly, _"I need to find a pool of water so I can wash these wound of hers and I need to do so swiftly…"_

Frowning as a thought came to him, Hiei reached up with the hand that held the flowers and did something he hadn't yet. As he pulled the soiled piece of cloth off from around his forehead it revealed his jagan eye. Slowly as the evil demon eye opened Hiei's line of vision expanded into an entirely new realm of viewing. Though the strength of his third eye was greatly decreased by the ancient power that loomed in and about the demonic forest, Hiei would not allow that to stop him from pushing past his physical barriers and searching throughout the contour of the forest in order to find a safe place for himself and Kohana to rest.

The third eye's sight began to swim and the images began to mesh, turning all that he saw into a blur of colors. At this Hiei became frustrated and tightly closed his fingers around the vine he now grasped. Digging into his palm the thorns caused blood to drip from his curled fingers. A slow swelling stinging began to cause his jagan eye to twitch and as a result a terrible throbbing pain struck his head. Clamping his jaw shut Hiei growled stubbornly as he fought back against the pain. Reaching up he lightly pressed the aggravated eye with the back of his bloody palm. He frowned deeply.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kohana asked softly as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

Hiei looked down at Kohana and sighed. As his frown slowly straitened, he nodded slightly. "I'm doing better then you are," he stated bluntly with hidden worry in his words. Shaking his head he knew what he had to do.

As he bent down Hiei placed the crook of his arm at the back of Kohana's knees and scooped her up into his embrace. Walking off into the dark night Hiei meandered onward deeper into the seemingly never ending forest. Though he hated to admit that he had actually failed at something, Hiei knew that instead of relying on the advantages of his false appendage he would have to continue to search for a place for them to rest on foot.

Wobblingly over a large fallen tree whose trunk was worn away by the gnawing of the wet wind and the insect that had mad it their home, Hiei casually dodged debris in his path. Hanging veins whose limbs were riddled in thorns and brush adorned with bristled leaves were also things he tried to avoid. With wild Thrashing Roses and gigantic Venus fly traps whose diet doesn't consist of bugs yet demons who find their way into its perilous jaws, made the scenic rout ever the more dangerous.

Though paying no heed to the horrors around him Hiei had managed to mentally sever Kohana and himself from the disgusting macabre things about him. Dragging the flowers beside him and carrying Kohana in his arms, Hiei tirelessly trudged on through the forest and into the arms of the welcoming death that could be found there. As he felt Kohana's warm breath against his neck he found himself wishing he was back in her blasted home and in her uncomfortable bed, sleeping. It was rare he would admit his weakness but this was one he was so irritated with that it nearly killed him not to voice his opinion on the matter. Though knowing the woman in his arms was in a lot worse shape then he, Hiei kept his lips closed and his feet moving.

Through monstrous bushes that functioned as homes to various wild animals, over jagged rocks whose points were as sharp as a blade, across rushing streams infested with piranhas, and under fallen, rotten out trees, Hiei soon began to hear the sound of rushing water, feel the warm stickiness of steam, and smell salt in the air. He had finally found a hot spring. As Hiei peeked over a ridge of rock he felt a sigh of relief wash over him as he saw the rock lined pools of salt water lathered with steam and replenished by a surging spring of naturally heated water. For the first time in a long time, a small crooked grin crept onto his face.

Looking down at the sleeping Kohana in his arms, Hiei shook her gently to stir her. As her eyes opened and she moved sleepily, Hiei spoke, "Slept enough?"

She smiled and nodded as she whispered in a voice that still half belongs to sleep, "No quite…"

Rolling his eyes Hiei continued down a rocky drop off that sloped into the pools below. As he neared the water's edge, Hiei dropped the herbs from his hand and kicked off his boots. Gently setting Kohana's worn feet down onto the soft grass, Hiei grasped her hand to steady her steps. Guiding her towards the water, they strode slowly in together. As the salt and minerals in the water began to douse their wounds, Kohana's grip on Hiei's hand tightened and Hiei moved closer to Kohana. The hue of the water around them began to turn a light crimson color as the blood was swept off their skin.

Cringing at the intense stinging that Kohana held in the sounds of pain that threatened to escape from her lips. With shaking legs, Kohana's weak grasp was so tightly wound around Hiei's bloody palm that her knuckles were white and the joints of her fingers had frozen. Tears of pain began to swell in the corner of her eyes and her blue lips were turned down in a struggling frown. In an attempt to hide her effort from her accompaniment, Kohana unclasped her hand from Hiei's and stepped away from his supportive arm. Forcing out a smile, Kohana wore it in an attempt to tell him she was fine, when in the stark reality she was fading.

Slowly ducking under the surface of the water, Kohana closed her weary eyes and hummed to herself in pleasure. The water lured her with open arms into the womblike warmth and security of the still silence and shadow there. Tearing herself from it, she weakly stood up from under the water. Her long silver hair clinging to her face and her shoulders, the shirt tightened against her thin body showing the dip of her collarbone and the flat muscles of her stomach. Running her bruised fingers through her matted hair, Kohana worked out the knots and twisted it tightly to squeeze the water from it. Shaking her head to allow the curled tresses to fall free around her face and shoulders, Kohana sighed.

As Kohana began to peal the wet cloth away from the flesh on her side, she jolted to a stop as it began to uncover hidden wounds that had yet to be attended to. Clamping her jaw shut, she turned her head up when Hiei's voice caught her attention.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he began to walk towards her.

Reaching out a hand to keep him from her she spoke, "Please turn around, Hiei, just for a moment."

Listening as the water swished and she felt Hiei turn away from her, Kohana slid her shirt up a bit to expose the wound on her side and tenderly felt the torn flesh with the pads of her fingers. It had begun to heal but still required attention. Biting her lip with frustration, Kohana was not sure of what to do. Though she knew he could smell the blood, she did not wish for Hiei to worry for her or bother him with her problem.

"Kohana," Hiei spoke, grasping the smaller demon's attention. "Your wound is deep. You will allow me to attend to it."

As Hiei began to turn around he was stopped when Kohana pushed her hand into his back. "No, Hiei, It's alright, I'll do it," she spoke as she herself felt how wobbly her hand was against his steady back.

Turning his head Hiei looked over his shoulder and arched his brow at what he saw. "Kohana, you can't see how badly it looks," He stated simply in a flat tone.

Shaking her head Kohana pushed her blood stained cloth down as she said as independently as ever, "It doesn't matter, I can manage, truly."

After remaining quiet for some time and remaining in the same position, Hiei could not help but let his lingering eyes study her downcast countenance. He could clearly see there was more to her not wanting him to tend to her wound. Though he could barely believe what he saw, in her faded eyes a fear that was unplaced and unmeasured was present. She was afraid of him and in seeing this new development in the behavior of his companion, Hiei's mind began to wonder. Turning his body slightly Hiei spoke, "Kohana, are you afraid of me?"

At hearing this Kohana pulled her hand away from Hiei's back as she whispered, "No...What makes you think so, Hiei?"

As he turned fully around Hiei took several swift steps towards her, coming close enough that their body's touched. "The nervousness in your tone, how you wont turn your head up to me when I speak to you," as he said this he bent his head sideward to look at her, causing Kohan to turn away from him yet again and take a step back. "The way you're shaking…and the way you cringe…has lead me to believe the above."

Kohana found that she was at a loss for words and said nothing. Staring blindly downwards into the dark shadows that made her line of vision, she sought out an answer to his inquiry but found none. Wringing her hands she frowned and nervously bit at her lip. She tried to speak but was betrayed by her own tongue and could say nothing.

Waiting a few moments to see what she would do, Hiei, with no further objections, reached out and pulled the side of Kohana's shirt up to reveal the large gash that had been sliced into the flesh of her hip. It had long since stopped bleeding but was far from being healed. The wound was swollen with infection and was blue and black around the edges of the tattered flesh. The pale skin that was still intact around it was caked with blood that had regained its liquid form from the warmth of the water that lapped just below the wound.

Hiei looked down at her and frowned as he observed the shame on her face. "Kohana…this laceration is severe," Hiei said as he placed his hand sheepishly on her side, rubbing away the blood and dirt from around it.

Kohana, who had allowed Hiei to look at the wound without moving, did so now by wrapping her fingers around his wrist lightly and saying quietly, "Is it really that bad?"

The emotion slipped form his face as his head tilted to the side. "You're lucky you haven't already died from infection," Hiei said in a sharp tone laced with annoyance.

Frowning Kohana nodded as she gently touched the wound on her side, tracing the pads of her fingers over the skin. She was quite sore from everything that had happened especially the rough way that Takani had handled her. Though she found in her the strength to suppress it as much as she possibly could without hurling at the mere thought of it, she found that her heart hurt worse than her body. She thought that if she allowed Hiei to tend to this wound he wouldn't bother about the ones he couldn't see. As she nodded again, she spoke softly, "Fine…Do what you believe is best…"

Looking down at her face Hiei frowned. It seemed as though it had been years that they had been stuck in the god forbidden forest, and a lifetimes since he had last seen her face clean and brightly lit with her azure eyes that had long since hollowed and her skin roughened with her own blood and dirt. With a quite sigh Hiei spoke as he turned, "Stay here, I'll be back."

Wading threw the water back to where the herbs lay on the ground, he stripped off several of the flowers. As he turned towards the water he watched as Kohana gently rubbed at the dirt and blood on her face with the pads of her fingers. Looking down at the flowers he frowned deeply and his eyes became dark and filled with sustained fierceness. "I dare you not to work," he thought in a grumbled tone as he held the now partially wilted flowers in his palms.

Walking back into the water, he soon reached Kohana's side. Reaching out he gently touched her shoulder to let her know that he was about to begin cleaning the lesion in her side. Cautiously he began to lift up her shirt, pealing the rag away from the bloody gash. Reaching for her hand, Hiei placed it over the upturned piece of cloth to keep it from falling. Kneeling into the water on one knee Hiei stuffed the flowers into his mouth. Chewing up the herb until it caused his tongue to stick Hiei pulled his lips apart and scooped it from the inside of his mouth with his fingers. Spitting the excesses from his mouth, Hiei began to smear the paste of ground up herb onto the contaminated skin and into the torn tissue. Hiei watched as the infection began to wreath under the medicine's grasp.

With a sharp gasp of air Kohana tried her best to keep her body from jerking under the intense grasp of a tingling pain that ate away at the infected nerves and muscles on the left side of her body. As she clasped the hand holding the fabric tightly into her side she forced back the tears that sprung to her eyes. She had to be strong. Ignoring the lightheadedness she pushed the nausea that threatened her into the pit of her stomach. With a sharp inhale of breath, Kohana's hands began to shake.

Stopping his ministration, Hiei looked up to find that Kohana was trembling. Her lips were blue and pressed tightly together as her eyes were filled with tears. Seeing this he stood upright as he reached to grasp her shoulder only to have her crumble under the shadow of his fingers. Before he could think, Hiei moved instinctively to catch her only to have to her cry out in pain and tightly grasp hold of him. Embracing her to him gently, Hiei held her for a moment before moving. He could feel her skin twitching under his touch and in doing so he lifted up a hand to find that it was covered in blood. Looking over her scrunched shoulder Hiei's eyes narrowed at what he found.

In the cloth he could see stripes and patterns were blood had been drawn and smeared. Piquing his curiosity, Hiei used one arm to hold the shivering bunch of limbs to him and the other to pull the soiled cloth away from her back. Though his hand's excursion was short lived as Kohana twisted out of his arms and held the cloth down. Though she had brushed him aside Hiei found that his worry was not easily removed.

Frowning Hiei watched the nervous young woman wring her hands and shake like a frail leaf in the dry winter wind. "Kohana what is on you back?" Hiei asked as he took several steps towards her.

She shook her head as she stepped away. Smiling in an attempt to tell him nothing was wrong Kohana said, "I'm fine. It's nothing, really, just some scratches."

Not convinced in the least at her sad attempt at a diversion Hiei reached out and grasped her wrist. As he took several steps towards her, Hiei was surprised to find that she pulled her hand free from his fingers and moved away from him. This caused him to scowl as he said in a low tone, "Kohan, what are you hiding?"

She shook her head as said, "Its nothing."

"Stop saying that," Hiei said as he felts sparks ignite under his words. "You're hurt, aren't you?"

Kohana didn't know what to say. Yes, she was in fact hurt but she didn't want Hiei to see…She would much rather bleed to death then let him see what happened to her. Shaking her head Kohana knew she couldn't avoid him. "Hiei, please don't," Kohana whispered as she felt emotion begin to close its fingers around her throat and tears to well in her eyes. "I don't want you so to see…"

Blushing Hiei was taken aback and spoke quickly, "You don't have to get out of the water."

Turning her head down Kohan laughed lightly as she could hear the embarrassment in his voice as she replied quietly, "No, that's not what I mean…"

Wading towards her Hiei reached out and gently touched her hand, "Kohana…you are one of the few who I wish not to be frightened of me. Did you not say you trust me?"

Shaking her head yes Kohana spoke, "No, no, it's not that I don't trust you…" She looked away as she tried to speak. Dripping down her cheek, Kohana whipped away her tears as memories of what had happed in the shadow of the forest caused her head to swim, her ears to ring with the sounds and her body to heat under the ever present touch of Takani's rough, calloused hands. She tried to sniff the tears back but failed as several dripped down her cheek.

"Kohana, what's wrong?" Hiei asked in a confused tone. He didn't know what to do.

After several long moments of silence Kohana was able to make her lips form the words she could barely croak out, "I…I'm scared." She sniffed and wiped away the tears that dripped down her flushed cheeks. "I don't want you to see what he did..."

Hiei felt himself pale sickeningly. He immediately knew what she spoke of and for a moment his numbed mind couldn't register anything she had said. Shaking his head Hiei couldn't find a single word that he could use to respond. Without any thought of what to do he did the thing that Kohana had influenced on him. Stepping forward, Hiei took Kohana into his arms and held her gently.

Hiei cast his gaze to the ground as he spoke quietly, "Kohana, don't be afraid, you don't have to be afraid of me…" As he grasped the end of her shirt he began to peel it upwards, frowning as he listened to it pull away from torn flesh. "I want to see it…I want to see what that bastard did to you." Stopping mid way up her back he asked, "Can I see it? It's the only way it'll heal…"

Blinking back tears Kohana began to fidget with her hands that were lightly wrapped around Hiei's waist. She knew his words were truer then even he understood. With a shaky sigh she nodded slowly in response, a single tear dripping from her lashes. She had to trust that Hiei would not reject her, she had to trust him now not physically but emotionally.

With a nod of his head Hiei pulled the shirt up over her shoulder blades, carefully removing it over her head. Gently threading her hair through the neck hole, he held it as Kohana reached up with shaking bruised arms to clasp the bottom of the shirt to her chest in order to conceal the flesh there. Hiei watched as the stressed emotion on her countenance melted away and in its place her cheeks warmed with a rosy blush. Gently setting his hand on her shoulder, Hiei moved around her side to find a horrid sight etched into the very skin of her back.

Hiei's lips fell apart and his stomach filled with disgust at what he saw. He swallowed hard as images of what must have happened to her swelled in his mind and caused his blood to boil with a fierce anger. Not only did she have a gash on her left side, there was a twin torn into her right. Across her back were deeply drawn long finger nail like scratches and on her shoulders were numerous bite marks. Large dark bruises spotted the tender flesh accompanied by blood and dirt.

Looking away Hiei pursed his lips together in a grimace, his hand sliding off her shoulder. He couldn't believe what had happened. Reaching up with his hand, Hiei ran it through his hair. As he turned his countenance up to see that Kohana was shaking with fear, he sighed as he listened to her small muffled sniffling noises. Suppressing his emotion under the knowledge that she needed his help and not his anger, Hiei felt the violence stirring inside him slowly dissolve. Hovering his palm over the wounds, in a calm voice Hiei spoke, "Kohana…"

She hummed in question, her frail arms clinging to the shirt that hid the mounds of flesh on her chest behind a shroud of gray.

Holding out his right hand, Hiei said, "Give me your hand."

As she pulled her left hand free from its place at her chest she allowed it to fall to her side, only to be swept into Hiei grasp. Holding her hand tenderly yet tightly, Hiei turned from her as he said, "Follow me, I'll clean you up."

Guiding Kohana to towards the shore Hiei sat her down in the shallow water. Jogging towards the pile of vines he gathered them up and returned to her side. Sitting down behind her, Hiei smoothed the fallen tresses of silver hair out of the way, draping them over her left shoulder. Quickly picking off the flower petals Hiei pushed them into his mouth and began to chew.

Dipping his hands into the water, Hiei reached up and began to clean the dirt from each wound, gently, carefully. As he pressed the torn flesh together, he could feel her muscles twitch under his fingers and hear her restrained sounds of pain. Parting his lips Hiei scooped the herb from the cavity of his mouth and applied the paste to the bite wounds on her shoulders. Retracing every bite and scratch Hiei repeated the process until all wounds from her shoulders to the middle of her back were lathered with the warm salve. As he began to near her lower back he noticed that instead of abrasions he found large bruises that continued well beyond what the water allowed him to see. Softly running his fingers across the abused skin Hiei watched as Kohana shivered, her shoulders quivering.

"How does it look?" Kohana asked in a quite whispering voice.

Hiei gazed at the tattooed designs torn into her flesh and said, "You'll have scars…" Touching a cross like wound in the middle of her back he continued, "Though, these scars will simply remind you that this horrific ordeal was indeed real."

"Yes, they will…" Kohana said in agreement. As she reached up with her left hand, she gently touched the largest of the bite marks on her right shoulder. She could feel the indentions in her skin and the sticky salve that covered it. Kohana frowned as she thought, _"I can only imagine how I must appear."_ Allowing her hand to slide lazily off the curve of her shoulder, she sighed.

After several moments of sitting in silence, neither moving nor speaking, Kohan pulled the shirt from her chest and laid it on her knees. Quickly pulling it apart she slid her arms in. As she raised it above her head to slide it on, Hiei's hands stopped hers.

Guiding her arms back down at her sides Hiei shook his head. "No you mustn't put it back on, it's too dirty," Hiei said in a soft voice.

Once again returning it to her chest to hide herself, Kohana said as she blushed, "What am I to do then? I cannot very well stay naked."

Thinking for a moment Hiei said, "I'll wash it." Reaching around Hiei took the corner into his hand as he continued, "Once I am finished you will be able to wear it again."

As a blush caused her cheeks to flare with color Kohana said, "How will I know you won't look at me?"

Hiei restrained a smile. Looking down at her hands he said, "We'll walk into deeper waters and you can keep a hand on my back."

Nodding, Kohana agreed as she made a small noise of embarrassment.

As he stood from the shallow water Hiei walked before Kohana. Grasping her hand, he assisted her onto her feet, her feeble legs supporting an even weaker frame. Slowly as he began so take steps backwards directing her deeper into the pool, Hiei brought Kohana to a place where the water lapped just below her collar bone. Placing the hand he had captured onto his chest, Hiei reached out and took hold of the tattered shirt. Removing it from under the arm that struggled wordlessly to keep it Hiei turned, feeling her palm slide across the muscle carved structure of his abdomen, over his upper arm, and onto his back. Frowning he could feel how weak her shaking hand was against his skin.

"This will only take a moment," Hiei said as he began to rub the ragged shirt together under the water, dirt and blood being released from the dark gray woven fibers.

Pressing her trembling hand into the slick warm skin of Hiei's back, Kohana closed her soar blind eyes as she felt the curves of his muscle tone. She wished she could drown herself in the water that felt so much like his arms. Sliding her palm up his spine to his neck, Kohana's fingers moved over strands of his thick black mane of hair. She smiled as she felt him shiver. Allowing her hand to drop away from his back Kohana opened her eyes as she said, "I trust you, Hiei. I know I don't need to touch you to feel you."

At her words Hiei gazed over his shoulder at her downcast face half hidden by rivulets of silver hair. Her eyes cloudy with an unnamable emotion and her lips turned up in a small smile. He admired how the warm steam of the water rolled her skin leaving behind kisses in the form of watery tears. Turning towards her, Hiei restrained his hands that protested against the reason his mind inflicted upon him.

Watching her he could think of nothing else to say but, "I'm finished."

As she looked up Hiei slid the shirt over her head, cautiously pulling it down over her shoulders. Slipping in her arms she reached up to pull her hair through, allowing it to fall at her back and float upon the water. Kohana smiled as she said, "Thank you Hiei."

Shrugging Hiei hummed as he cast his gaze askance to the steam that danced atop the water. Watching the gray smoke glide about the rocks and into the dense surrounding forest he listened as the sounds of the deep wood stilled. As he glanced back at Kohana he saw her reach out for his hand. Feeling her fingers glide into his, Hiei squeezed gently.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" Kohana whispered.

Taking several steps backwards, closer to Kohana he replied in a hushed tone, "It's too quiet…"

Breathing in to speak Kohana's words fell from her tongue as the ground began to shake beneath their feet, the water sloshing about. Tightening her grasp on Hiei's hand Kohana's body filled with shock as she whispered, "Are you kidding me..."

"We have to leave this place," Hiei spoke as he turned towards shore. As they quickly made their way through the water, Hiei kept Kohana at his side to keep her from being swept away by the large waves that now ravaged the pool.

Whatever was coming, it was heading strait for them, hard and fast. The trees began to shake and the rocks crumble, sending small showers of stone into the hot springs. As an ear splitting "boom" bounced off the moss covered tree trunks, it swept over the two with a powerful gust of wind. Guttural shrieking echoed through the thick air, followed by the splitting of trees and the cry they made as they slammed into the floor of the forest.

Turning back towards the hot springs Hiei held Kohana behind him, his hand still wrapped in hers. As he watched the scene unfold before him Hiei felt shivers crawl up his spine and spread into the tips of his fingers. A hellhound came crashing into the pool, bloodied and battered as it paddled threw the deepest part of the water in attempt to make it to the other side. Looking up Hiei felt himself pale as a golden dragon came from the dark pit of the forest, hissing as it landed on top of the struggling demon, tearing into it like paper.

Petrified at the sounds that overcame her senses, Kohana clutched Hiei's hand as she began to shake, her breath quick pants. "What is going on?" she questioned in a frantic voice, her eyes wide with fright.

Hiding Kohana behind him, Hiei watched the dragon shred the flesh of the demon dog with claws the size of his forearm. Though he felt as if he should flee from the impending danger, there was a voice inside his head that told him to stay. Moving back several strides, he spoke to Kohana in a soothing voice, "Stay behind me."

As the dragon stood over the hellhound's motionless body it barred its teeth with triumph. With curiosity Hiei furrowed his bows, examining its behavior to be oddly human like. Observing as the golden creature looked upwards towards the edge of the forest and bowed its head as though it were telling its master it had caught the prey. Following its gaze, Hiei was surprised to find a man of great stature appear there. Though, this was no ordinary man. This was one Hiei knew very well.

"Master Hiko?" He mumbled in shock.

At his words, the dragon's eyes turned upwards towards Hiei, fierce gold searing into weary crimson. Watching as the dragon transformed into a young man with golden hair so long that it touched the back of his thighs, Hiei turned his attention to the elder man that came to stand by his side.

"Hiei, is that you?" the man said in a deep voice that held somewhat of an astonished tone. "Kohana, is that you I see? What in god's name are you two doing out here?"

"Master Dylon?" Kohana spoke as she walked out from behind Hiei. "I had no idea we had wondered this far north."

"My god," voiced the young man, his handsome countenance contorting with alarm. "Kohana you look awful, what has happened?"

Arching her brows in surprise Kohana mumbled, "Helios?"

As the man they called Master Dylon Hiko and his pupil Helios made their way across the rocky edge of the hot springs towards the two, Hiei released the breath he had captured in suspense. He was so relived to see a familiar face that he forgot that he still held to the hand of the blind Kohana. Turning towards her he said, "Kohana, do you know Master Hiko?"

Nodded with happiness she smiled widely as she said, "Yes, yes, I do."

As Master Hiko approached he opened his arms to Kohana as he said, "Come here child!"

Kohana simply smiled and turned her gaze about blindly as she dug her bare feet into the soft grass.

Turning his gazed up to Hiko, Hiei shook his head as if to tell him with silent words that Kohana could not see him. Holding out her hand, Hiei guided Kohana towards Hiko and into his Fatherly like embrace. Watching as she grimaced when his arms unknowingly pressing against the deep wounds on her back, Hiei saw her face twist with discomfort as she tried to laugh to cover her noises of pain.

As Hiko released Kohana from his arms, he watched as she stumbled away with a smile still on her face. With confusion he turned his gaze down at his forearms to find stripes of blood drawn across them. Looking up he asked immediately, "Kohana, what has happened to your back?"

She simply smiled as she said, "Nothing, I'm fine really…" As Kohana's knees collapsed under her, she reached up to search for her ever faithful guide as she mumbled, "Hiei?" Finding him at her side within several seconds she leaned into his chest, her breaths shallow. As she attempted to continue to smile she drew in a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

Kneeling next to Kohana, Helios grasped her hand as he brought it to his face. "What on earth has happened to you two?" He asked his golden eyes aflame.

Gazing up at Helios then to Master Hiko, Hiei could read their confused questions strait from the emotion displayed on their countenance. With a deep sigh Hiei looked down at Kohana as he said, "You could say that we've had a rough time…"

--- --- ---

Thank you all for reading! You all are the best! I feel so special! XP Anyway, I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up as**_ soon_** as possible. I beg for your forgivenessat being so horrifically bad at updating! See ya next chapter!

MercuryMechanics


End file.
